I Won't Be Separated From You
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: Sequel to Not Such a Vacation-Can asking a question give more information than wanted? Everyone's back in school.Things are going fine,that is,until the question is asked.Secrets are found out and new problems are made.Many parings,mostly Danny and Cathy.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, so here is the sequel and just to let you guys know, I'm sure someone might of thought of using the main problem in this story, because it usually can happen, but anyways I think that there will be more Danny's POV's than the first, but I still don't know. Cathy will probably have just as many, though and they're wearing the same thing as last time, unless they try uniforms or something. By the way, eating a Blizzard, writing a sequel, hearing music, NOT be bothered by your brother, and go back home on a two hour ride is pretty comfortable and great for writing. You guys should try it! Oh, and there is another pairing which will be LevinXWendy (she'll probably be a bit OOC) , and Levin will get another hair style*happy dance*.**

**Levin: Yeah, and I'm going to be here with her just so I can know what she's doing to me, but I actually like the hair style!**

**If you want to see it here's the link- .com/wiki/Stefan_Levin**

**If it doesn't show then put -Stefan Levin, NOT Stephan Levin- on Google and click on the second link that's there.**

**And last cathyrulez3000 doesn't own anything, except sadly me.**

**Me: that's right! I own you! You may read.**

**Danny's POV**

It's been two months since we came back from our space travel, and school was starting today, so I was riding my skate board towards Cathy's house, since that way the three of us could head to school, also because we would meet Sam and Chris there, due to them living further away from us, but I noticed that she and Levin weren't outside yet and it was two hours before class started. **(It was seven thirty and they have class at nine thirty)** We would just hang around our new school and see it even though we were used to eat, because it's just like Singletown Middle also showing Levin around, so I went up to the front to knock. I remember the night we came back perfectly. It was great and I didn't chicken out on telling 'er how I felt. If Levin can show he likes Wendy, then I could tell Cathy I like her, I even told her I didn't really like Wendy much, just thought of her as a kind of friend. But there is something that's still bothering me.

**Flashback**

Cathy and I were going to the clubhouse, so we could get our stuff and hang out there with everyone else, but also help Levin get settled in the guest room which'll **(if that's not a word, it's to me because I usually use those word like that)** be his room for now. I was really happy at the moment and felt like some part of my body was doing somersaults. We went up into the clubhouse threw the big tube, which I never learnt the name of-because it was powered- and saw Sam sitting on Chris's lap while he sat on the hover chair eating popsicles, Levin standing, eating another popsicle and Mr. S doing something to his huge plant that practically killed me once.

"Hi guys! Where did you get that?" asked Cathy walking next to Levin who took out a bag of frozen popsicles. Cathy got strawberry and I got a cherry. Levin had an orange one, Sam pineapple, and Chris blueberry. "What'd you two do that took you so long?" asked Chris turning to us. I turned to Cathy and she turned to me, we both just smiled. "I… showed her something and then I, uh, told her something else." I said and she giggled making every one smile knowingly, but I noticed something different on Mr. Smith's. It seemed happy like everyone's, but it also had something else in it, something that I couldn't quite identify. It seemed like sad-ish, happy, and also that he was fine with it.

"Are you okay with it Mr. S?" I asked him biting my popsicles. He chuckled and got his plant. "Yes Danny, _I'm_ perfect with it." he said walking out and making me wonder why he emphasized 'I'm', but I just shook it of. The rest of the night we just hanged out there and then later helped Levin.

**End of Flashback**

I ringed the doorbell and Cathy opened the door, looking ready, except that she had a bit of green apple on the side of her mouth and she was holding a half eaten green apple on her right hand. I smiled.

"Morning Beautiful.-that was her new nickname for me, and only me, to call her- You know, you have a bit of apple on the side of your mouth." I said and she tried looking down, but couldn't. "I'll get it." I said and leaned in to get it and kiss her. She tasted sweet and like the flavor of the apple.

**Cathy's POV**

When he pulled back, I just giggled -which I've been doing a lot lately- and let him in. "Levin's still in bed and I've tried everything to get him up. I even threw cold water at him. He just put the covers on the floor, turned around and put the pillow over his head. He's as hard to wake up as you, but it's twice as hard if it's the first day school, you know because of how he was always lonely." I said walking over to his room. Danny smirked. "I'll get 'im up." he said and walked in. I stayed outside and watched Danny try to wake up a very stubborn sleeper.

"Hey Levin, you know that if you don't wake up soon, we'll be late and… you won't get to talk to a certain Wendy." he said the last part with a taunting voice and I watched as Levin jumped out of bed and rushed towards the bathroom to change from his plain white T-shirt and neon orange shorts, to his new regular clothes. Khaki cargo pants, a polo American Eagle that's plain orange shirt except for a little eagle on the side and orange converse. "'K I'm ready." he said walking out. I looked at Danny and he looked at me, then we turned to Levin. "No you're not." we said.

"Levin, fix your hair, clean your face, brush your teeth, etc. and eat a good breakfast!" Danny ordered. Levin walked back in muttering stuff under his breath. Danny turned back to me. "I'll go to school and tell Sam and Chris he was taking long. Also, I'll tell Wendy that he's coming to school, mainly because something tells me Mark only took her to Italy to ask her if she wanted to be his girlfriend and make it extra hard on her to refuse." he said and I nodded. "Okay, I'll finish my breakfast too and make sure he's actually ready." I said and said bye to him.

**Danny's POV**

I skated towards school and saw Sam and Chris were already sitting on one of the benches waiting but they were with Jeremy, who seemed to be freaking out. Chris had his hand over Sam's shoulder and Jeremy was in front of them. They were just smiling at him. "Hi guys. Cathy's ready, but Levin barely woke up thanks to me because Cathy couldn't wake him up and they'll come in a while once he actually finishes getting ready, not rushes. Oh, and hi Jeremy." I told them and turned to a fuming Jeremy, smirking. He just looked back at Sam and Chris.

"How can they be inseparable?! They're not together now!" yelled a really mad Jeremy. I just kept smirking getting what he meant. Cathy and I have spent A LOT of time together since we got together. The least we've spent when being awake is probably three hours, the most is twelve or more. "Well, we're not together right now, because she needs to finish breakfast, she knows that Levin doesn't know the way to school, and we both knew that one of us had to tell Sam and Chris that they were going to get here later than what we planned." I said still smirking. 'It's going to be so much fun to rub it on Jeremy and get him back at everything else!' I thought.

"Who's Levin, why is he with Cathy, why are you so happy, and how's Cathy?" asked Jeremy to me all in one breath. "Levin's the guy that stopped your rambling last time we saw you, he's now living with her, I'm happy because so far it's been a great day even though it's still early, and she's fine." I answered and he just glared at me. "Something's not right. You're happier than usual and why is he living with her, they're too young to get married and she's… your girlfriend." he said and just made me smirk more, but then I laughed remembering that they almost did get married, which by now, was funny. Sam and Chris also laughed, but then we stopped.

"Sorry, it's just that what you said made us remember something and don't worry about that. He's just living there until he can get somewhere to live, now if you'll excuse me I'll go find Wendy." I said and skated past them. I heard Jeremy screaming that I better not cheat on her and other stuff I didn't get to hear, but ignored it all. I went up the stairs and started looking for Wendy, which wasn't really hard because she was just a few feet away from me. She was talking to Mark who was smiling like she was about to say something that he would enjoy to hear, while she seemed unsure, so I walked over to them.

"Hi Wendy, Mark." I said waving to her and then glaring at him. He smirked. "You know Danny, it's not good to cheat on your girlfriend by flirting with another girl and besides, she's my girl now!" he said and I just rolled my eyes. "Mark! I said maybe, not yes and not no." Wendy said which made me be correct about him asking her and still gave hope to Levin. "Well, for one, Mark. I wasn't going to flirt with her, because I would never cheat on Cathy, two she's not yours, and third I was just going to tell her something, that she might like, and if I'm correct give you an answer." I said calmly which I wouldn't have been last semester if he had asked me that. I would've freaked out and tell Mark that she was my girlfriend, "trying" to not make him know it was a lie.

"What is it?" asked Wendy looking at me hopefully. "Do you remember the guy that you met two months ago outside of a store?" I asked. "Levin?!... I mean, is that his name?" she said trying to not seem eager. 'Wow, they obviously crushed hard on each other, maybe that's why she didn't want to tell Mark she would be his girlfriend, maybe she was unsure of what was the best answer.' I thought and nodded. "Yeah, he moved here and is staying with Cathy. He'll also come to school with us." I said and smiled as she got really happy. "Wow! Really? That's great! Well, for him. Why is he staying with Cathy?" asked Wendy really quickly. 'Is this question day, or something? And why does everyone ask why he's staying with her?' I thought and was about to respond when Mark interrupted. "Who's this Levin and how do you know him?" he asked Wendy who got an annoyed look on her face. "Mark, if you really must know, I met him on summer and he's a friend of theirs. Oh and I won't be your girlfriend because… your too demanding!" She responded and he got angry.

"Yeah, he's just with her until he can get enough money to buy a place to live, and he'll be here in a while." I said to them and once I finished, Cathy and Levin came into the school running towards us. They both seemed like they were ready now and then Sam and Chris came behind them, but walking. "Or now." I said shrugging.

"Ha, beat ya! No I did!" they both said and just laughed it of. Levin turned to face us and immediately started looking at Wendy smiling. "h, Hi Wendy. It's nice to see you again." Levin said and turned to Mark. "You must be Mark. I've heard a lot about you." he said and put his hand out for him to shake it, but he just crossed his arms and glared at him.

**Cathy's POV**

I sighed and Levin spoke again. "You know dude, that's not the best way to make a first impression. Would you have done that if I was someone else?" he asked, but I knew he wasn't expecting an answer. Mark ignored him and continued to glare. Wendy spoke. "It's nice to see you too, I'm sure you'll like it here. Like, what were you guys going to do?" she asked. Me and Danny smiled. "Well, the four of us were going to get Levin's schedule and then show Levin around the school, do ya want to come with?" asked Danny. She nodded and Mark spoke for the first time since Levin got there.

"You want to go with some losers and show their new loser friend around school instead of hanging out with the richest and soon to be most popular guy in school?" he asked. Levin smirked and then said. "First, just because I don't act like it and I'm going to earn money to buy a place to live, doesn't mean I'm not rich. I'm pretty sure I'm richer than you, but I earn that money from my… parents I guess?" Danny smirked and laughed. He'd already told us that he was rich when we asked how his parents could afford a huge cabin that's right next to the beach. I just smiled. 'I love how they can be SO MUCH alike! I'm also glad that even though Levin's living on another planet that if he wants or needs to, that he's allowed to use the money that is given to Stephan and the rest of their family, but I'm glad that he wants to do it by himself.' I thought. Mark walked away angrily and we walked towards the office. When we got there Levin asked, "How do I get it?"

"Just ask the secretary for it." I said and he walked over to her, who was looking over some papers. "Um, excuse me, Mam? Can I get my schedule?" he asked her and she looked up. "Yes, just tell me your name and last name." she told him and he was about to say something, but then turned to me. "What's my last name?" he asked me and I looked at him confused, but then understood what he meant. "I'm not sure what grandpa put as your last name." I said. "Why is it that you don't know?" asked the secretary to him. He turned around and spoke. "Well, I'm staying with her, not my parents, so her grandpa's my guardian, but I don't know what he put for my last name." he said to her. She nodded in understand meant. "Well, you can tell me your name and what grade you're on, then I'll look threw the ones with your name in that grade level, maybe then you'll know." she said. "Levin, ninth grade." he said and she started to look through some papers. She got one and gave it to him.

"This is the only schedule with that name. It should be it." she said handing it to him. "Thanks! This is definitely it." Levin said and turned back to face us. "What does it say?" I asked curious to know. He smirked. "It says that my name is Levin Kenny Smith." He said and smiled. I just smiled and we walked back to the front of the school. I turned to Wendy. "Hey Wendy can you show Levin around school?" I asked smiling at their reactions. Levin gave a 'are you crazy!' look while blushing and Wendy was looking unsure and blushed too. "Yeah, if Levin, like wants me too." She said still unsure of what he was going to say. He just turned to face her surprised and, dumbly I might add, said "um, uh, really? You want to give me a tour around the WHOLE school?" she just nodded and then they left, but not before Danny got tell Wendy not to show him the cafeteria, the gym, and the field-especially the cafeteria which got him a glare from Levin. He also told her to just take him to our science class afterwards, unless they still had time, if not to meet us in front.

While Wendy showed Levin the school, we went outside again, sat down by an acorn tree with Danny and I sitting on top of a branch (she had white shorts under her skirt) and Sam and Chris were in the bottom, on the grass with some acorns on the ground and we just talked, that's until Mark and Jeremy came up to us, but Mark had Roy and Ralph behind him. "Hey, losers! Me and Jeremy have some questions and things to tell you!" said Mark standing in front of us. I just rolled my eyes. "What do you guys want?" asked an annoyed Sam. "We were fine before you came over here." said an either equally or more annoyed Danny. Mark stepped up and spoke. "First, tell your friend Levin that he will be my next competitor, since I don't see a purpose to compete against you now, but I will still humiliate you Danny! And that's why I came with Jeremy here. Can you really prove that you are Cathy's boyfriend by, shall I say, a kiss on camera?" Mark finished smirking and holding a camera out, while Jeremy growled at Danny. The reason he probably wants a kiss and on camera, is because last semester we kept bringing up excuses to not have to do so, now, if we give another excuse now, he'll have the camera and show it to everyone, probably meaning that if he was my boyfriend he would kiss me. We both just smiled at them and I giggled, but then got a serious face.

"If you two want us to kiss, we can kiss." I said and turned to Danny but then Sam spoke. "and in case you two take too long to finish, we'll both personally throw an acorn at your heads." she said grabbing two acorns of the floor and giving one to Chris who was just smirking like her. We just playfully glared at them, though we knew they were serious. I turned to Danny and he to me. We kissed, but after five seconds we were hit with, what I believe were, acorns, but REALLY hard. We pulled back and rubbed the side of our heads where we hit. "Ow! Guys, you could've just told us to stop instead of hurting us with acorns!" said Danny to them rubbing his head. I turned my head down to see Chris and Sam with the same acorns in their hand and they were pointing to they're left. I turned over there and almost fell down laughing. Mark had dropped his camera and his eyes were wide, with his mouth practically touching the ground. Roy and Ralph just had their eyes wide open, but their mouths were closed. I looked behind them and saw Jeremy leaving with his hands into fists and he was muttering stuff under his breath. 'I guess he threw them.' I thought. Danny and I were laughing just by seeing Mark again, but then they left and after a while Wendy and Levin came.

"Hey, why did we just see Mark with a broken camera and looking shocked, which was really funny." said Levin laughing once they were a few feet from the tree. Danny and I started laughing again, so Sam spoke for us. "Well, they just proved to Mark that they weren't lying about being together, also Mark told us that you'll be the one that's going to compete against him, you know how we told you that Danny and Mark would always compete, well like that." She said, but he only shook his head no. "No, I won't compete against him just to get attention." he said with a determined face, but then Mark came out of nowhere.

"and it doesn't matter because you wouldn't have been able to beat me, I'm too good to get beaten by a rookie at my second best sport!" Mark said getting in front of Levin. "Yeah right! I can beat you at anything!" Levin said getting angry. 'Great! Here's Levin's side that's like Danny!' I thought crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. "Oh yeah! Then I challenge you at a race all around the school with go karts, but… since I challenge you, you'll have to build your own!" Mark said putting his hand in front of him for Levin to shake it, but Levin already had that mischievous smile and glint in the eyes that he had with his prank and the Sheng Gong Wu. I quickly put myself in front of Levin.

"No you will not!" I demanded to him, and he gave me a puppy dog face that looked identical to Danny's. 'I won't break! I won't break!' I thought many times in my head. "N, n… fine! Just don't go too overboard." I said breaking and whispering the last part. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'we'll see'. Levin turned to Mark and shook his hand. "You better get ready to eat the dirt I race on!" he said smirking. 'He's going to go overboard.' I thought. When Mark left, we went to our first class which was Science, and in which he wasn't in.

'I hope we don't get someone like Mr. Fusster that always speaks about aliens not existing.' I thought but that thought banished when I saw the board. On the board was his name. Mr. Fusster! "WHAT!" I shouted, then I turned to look at him and making him look up from his work. 'He has the same name, but not the same body and face. His hair was chocolate and cherry like Levin's, but his hair style was like Mark's. He had grey eyes and he looked around twenty-five and had a pretty good shape of a body. "Oh, you must be the new students. I guess you met Dad already." He said sweetly. 'Dad?! Well, he at least seems nicer.' I thought. **(yeah… let's pretend Mr. fusster from the show's at least fifty**)

"Dad?" Chris asked him, making him nod and me frown. "Yes, he and mom got married when they were thirty-three and had me two years later. Mom died some years ago, so you probably didn't know. Now, in teaching we're alike, but I don't always teach that aliens don't exist because I believe that they do, unlike Dad. Though, I do always teach about robotics and machines." he said grinning, making me smile and making Chris and Levin hi five. Wendy turned to me. "He REALLY likes robots doesn't he?" she asked and I nodded. "He also likes to build things, that's why I didn't want him to race against Mark. When he said 'you better get ready to eat the dirt I race on', he meant it, because Mark'll probably not have a choice at the speed that he'll probably go at. He can build a race car if he wanted to." I said to her. Later, everyone had found seats and were waiting for Mr. Fusster to finish doing something with two machines that looked like helmets.

"Okay students. These helmets measure your IQ. **(is there a machine that can measure that?)** I just want to know, so I can make a routine for this class and see what's the best way to teach you." Mr. Fusster said and motioned for two students to come up. In a few seconds he got results and wrote them down on a piece of paper. That kept being the routine for a while, I have an IQ of 126, Danny, kind of surprisingly, has an IQ of 160 and beat me and Sam. She has an IQ 130 and Wendy has an IQ of also 126, which surprised us both. "How can we have the same IQ?" we both said and left it at that. Now, Chris and Levin were the last ones, but they looked nervous for some reason.

"Why are you two so nervous? You're the smartest persons I know." I said to them when they were walking to the front. After a while the results came out and our teacher took steps back looking shocked. "W… what the?" he said looking directly at the results. Chris and Levin had their eyes closed, not wanting to know what they got. "You two aren't suppose to be in this grade level! You should be in college already!" he said to Chris and made us gasp, while then he turned to Levin. "and you! You could have already graduated from college! I'm taking you two to the office to get a transfer for you." he said. 'Okay, I know they were smart, but not that smart!' I thought and looked at the teacher get their wrist and pulling them out the door. "No!" they both yelled and made our teacher turn to them.

"What is it?" our teacher asked turning to them. "Well, I've already been taking college classes, but I want to go to high school. That's why I'm here… well, that and to be with my friends." he said, but the last part was low enough for only Sam, Danny, Levin, Wendy, and me to hear. "I ALREADY graduated from university!" exclaimed Levin making everyone in the class gasp-the loudest was Wendy- except me because I already knew.

"But, then why are you both here?" Mr. Fusster asked looking at them like they were jumping up and down all over the room. "We like to be with people around our age." stated Chris simply and our teacher just nodded.

Later, we met all of our teachers and they really just told us the basics of the high school and what we were going to be doing through the school year. During lunch, Wendy actually sat with us instead of her friends and found out how much Levin can eat. In our last class, health class, (yes, they're going to have health class, but only for me to annoy Levin a little and get something out of it which you guys may like and I can get another story out of)our teacher said he had a surprise for us, but that only us, not any other classes. After school, Levin went to go somewhere with Wendy saying he had asked her to show him something that he would prefer if she did, but that not because he liked her, he said something about her probably knowing more about it than even me. We found out what he meant when he came back to the clubhouse.

"Hi guys. I asked Wendy to take me to a hair salon, so what do you think?" asked Levin coming in. We were doing some things so when we looked up at him, we were kinda shocked. I stood up shocked but kinda surprised, because he told me he might do it. He had actually changed his hair. **(look at the picture on the site to see it)** His hair was cut from the back and sides. The front part was longer, so it was to the side covering one of his eyes and it was blond! Like Mark's kind of blond but with a touch of gold mixed into it. I looked over at the rest. Sam was studying the way he looked and Danny and Chris had the same looked surprised.

"We like it." said Chris and Danny together. I turned to Sam and she to me. We both nodded at each other and turned to Levin. "Do you want our friend point of view or _girl_ point of view?" I asked. Our friend POV was the same thing that Danny and Chris said, but whenever we have our own point of view, like what another girl would say just by looking at him which we rarely had, we would call it girl POV. Levin thought about it and I saw Chris and Danny getting jealous, so Sam and I giggled. "Girl point of view." answered Levin.

"Well, just don't get jealous, - we said to Chris and Danny- but it's pretty hot and cute." **(that's kind of my point of view, so in case you wonder. BUT C'MON HE IS!)** We both said making Levin do a victory-like dance and our boyfriends grunt.

**Me: Okay, well that was the first chapter of this story which I hope you all like and I TRULY don't know when I can update! I'm going to start school in less than two days and I HATE IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!**

**If you guys don't like it then I'll delete it. The main story will start on the next chapter or so. Levin?**

**Levin: and thanks to everyone that reviewed the first story, but please review this one!**


	2. What?

**Levin: CR3000 isn't going to put anything on her part right now because she feels really stressed and tired (especially sore) with school lately. She hopes you all like this because she says that she thinks it's pointless to put the first part and thank you to**

**IHKF**

**XiAoLiNgAl**

**SamRox20**

**Aquana12**

**For being the first ones to review and she promises that she won't delete the story.**

**The problem is going to be found out at the end of the chapter.**

**Cathy's POV**

We were getting used to science class and every other already since we got homework on most of them. I was really excited to go to Health class, but only because I wanted to know what our teacher had been talking about yesterday. Everyone else hated the class. 'Why do they hate it? it's only the second day of school.' I thought walking over to the door of the class. We also hadn't seen Mark, but we knew he was around, probably 'trying' to hang out with the people that were already cool in school. Wendy was also walking with us and had avoided her friends, like how we used to do to her.

But the best part of the day was that every girl in school had been staring at Levin and how he looked, but with the kind of looks that fan girls do, so she was SUPER jealous! It was hilarious since Levin had no idea of it! On the other hand every boy that had seen Levin was jealous! The only ones that weren't were Danny and Chris, I think…

We entered and saw our teacher with huge boxes on his desk, but there was also someone by him. She was around his age, which was like forty, and she had waist length cherry/brown hair and brown eyes. They were standing in front of the desk. We sat on our desks which were tables for two each. Chris and Sam sat on one while Danny and I sat in another and Wendy actually OFFERED to sit with Levin! Danny was right when he said she crushed on him. She would never volunteer for anything! Anyway, Sam and Chris were in front of our table and Levin and Wendy's were to the side of ours. It formed a more less triangle.

"Okay, students, this is Ms. Whitfield. She's going to help us with our projects. May I speak with you for a minute?" Our teacher asked her and she nodded, then waved to us before walking to the side of the room with him. I turned back to my friends and saw Levin's look. "Levin? What's wrong?" I asked him. He turned to me. "She's _her_" he said with acid in his tone and crossing his arms, while getting mad. I gasped. When he spoke and acted like that, he was talking about his assistant from Mariline. He would build things and she would help him. "What the heck is she doing HERE!" I demanded. He put his hands up in defense. "I don't know! Not like I want 'er here!" he snapped back.

"You know her Levin?" asked Wendy to him. He looked at her then back at me for help. "She was a, um, assistant of his when he was in Uni." I said hoping she believed me. She nodded and we turned back to the teachers. 'Ms. Whitfield' got one of the boxes, then she holds it in front of her.

"Class, in here we have the things that we are going to need for the surprise, but first I have a question for all of you. How would you like to not have homework for the entire year?!" he asked and made everyone shout yes!es and yeah!s. He smiled and got two delicious and really well scented CHOCOLATE BUNNIES! 'I so want one!' I thought looking at one of the bunnies. "Well, see these two bunnies? These are your ticket to no homework. Now, Cathy and Wendy… right? What are you going to do for after school activities?" he asked and I smiled for one because I like the activities I'm going to try and because he still doesn't remember my name perfectly, but is the closest one, unlike every other teacher that just says 'you'. "Well, I'm going to try out for cheerleading and volleyball." Wendy and I responded. I heard my four friends chuckle. I already know what Sam's thinking. 'and they wondered how they were alike.', Well we were never alike! Our teacher smiled wider and then turned to Levin and then looked at Danny who had stopped laughing.

"What are you two going to do?" he asked making them chuckle. "For starters." said Levin and looked at Danny. "We're going to…" said Danny looked at Levin smirking

"enter basketball,"-Levin

"baseball,"- Danny

"football,"-Levin

"hockey,"-Danny

"Soccer,"-Levin

"tennis,"-Danny

"Swimming,"-Levin

"handball,"-Danny

"track and field,"-Levin

"Ultimate Frisbee,"- Danny

"Boxing,"- Levin 'I will not let them join THAT' I thought.

"Kick boxing,"- Danny 'and that!'

"surfing,"- Levin

"Kayaking,"- Danny 'what's Kayaking?'

"hiking,"-Levin

"snowboarding,"-Danny

" different types of skating,"- Levin

"weights,"- Danny

"biking,"- Levin

"gol-" Danny got interrupted before he could finish. "Every sport club in the school!" Wendy and I said and shut them both up. 'Hey they were taking a little too long! Besides it doesn't take too long to say that.' I thought. Our teacher looked at us as if he was studying us. "Now, look these chocolate bunnies are your ticket, because whoever can finish them in less than a minute, completely swallowed, will get the class a pass to no homework for the year. I was just wondering which one of you four can, and I asked because you need to be in shape for all of those activities, so since all of you are going to do the same…. Levin and Cathy will eat them." He said and Levin and I IMMEDIATELY jumped out of our desks and avoided the hands and arms of Sam, Danny, and Chris that were trying to catch us. We got in front of our teacher and tried to get the bunnies from him, but failed. I pouted and Levin frowned crossing his arms. Our teacher laughed at our reactions.

"Just wait a minute! Giving THEM chocolate is NOT a good idea" said Sam, while Chris and Danny nodded. We heard many whines from everyone else except Wendy who, of course had no idea of what we were talking about, though the rest too, but they just didn't want homework. The three looked at everyone around them and just sighed in defeat. "Fine, just try to calm down when you eat it." Danny told us both. "and though I don't want to get on anyone's bad side, I still second that you two don't eat it." Ms. Whitfield said smiling nervously at the chocolate that was now in our hands. We ate it in thirty seconds and cleaned our faces.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" asked our teacher to Danny grinning, while he sighed but then smirked back at him and looked at Levin. "three… two…-" he said slowly while Levin started to twitch. He quickly turned to the teacher. "CanIpleasebeexcused?" Levin asked quickly and before he could say anything, he seemed like he was just hit by a boost of energy and, I of course, knew he couldn't hold it in, so he probably did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran at an incredible speed towards the door and rushed out of the school, to the track field, where he would probably be running around until the sugar rush calmed down.

**Danny's POV**

I kept smirking at the teacher while most of the students in the class were awestruck at what happened. Cathy turned to the teacher the same way Levin did. "Can I be excused in a few seconds?" she asked calmly and our teacher just nodded still a bit surprised. 'I guess she's getting used to sugar rushes.' I thought. Ms. Whitfield had already walked to the window on the side of the room, probably knowing what's going to happen next. "Mr. Cruyfford, can I go help to calm Levin down? Cathy and I are the only ones that can match his running speed, but it's only a matter of seconds before she ge-" I was saying but what interrupted me was Cathy running just as quickly as Levin had out the room. "ts a sugar rush like him." I finished and sighed. I looked behind me. "Wendy, can yah help me calm them?" I asked. She looked surprised but nodded and I turned back to our teacher who was holding the door open wide. "We'll be back in a few minutes with them." I told him.

"Okay Wendy, you go try to calm down Levin and I'll go calm down Cathy." I told her before we got out of the front of the school. She looked at me. "First, why me? Second, something happened in the summer that made you stop faking to be her boyfriend and actually became it, third, did you really have a crush on me or did you just fake?" she asked stopping where she was, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow looking at me expecting for me to answer. I sighed for like the tenth time today.

"One, because I think Cathy would prefer if I went to her and Levin will probably calm down if you help him. Third because we're going to skip second and I'll tell you right now the answer, I didn't really have a crush on you. You always treated people badly and didn't care if you did, so I did fake. Now on the second one, yes, but you can't tell Mark or I'll tell Levin you like him. And don't deny because I can tell. Cathy can tell too, but he's oblivious about it." I said to her making her turn a light shade of pink. I turned back to the way the field was and started walking there. She followed soon after.

When we got to the track Levin and Cathy were chasing each other. 'Usually they're tired by now, then again, I've never seen them after they eat a chocolate bunny.' I thought and ran up to Cathy. "Cathy!" I called.

**(okay so this part of the story seems really pointless but I wanted Wendy to know he can get hyper, I had to somehow put the things they were going to do for later reasons, I tried getting something funny, which didn't work, and I wanted Wendy to know that they know about her crush.)**

**Cathy's POV**  
By the time we got back, it was only five minutes before the bell rang, so we sat at our seats and waited for our teacher to dismiss us. "Now students, since we didn't get to tell you what the project was because of lack of time, we'll tell you some days later, because I will be out of town, so you will be with Mr. Locklear for the next few days." Our teacher said grabbing his things and getting ready to leave, too. There were many whines of 'aw' and 'ugh', one 'yeah' and another 'yes!' from Levin and I but Wendy didn't say anything. After, the students just talked amongst themselves while waiting for the bell. Mr. Locklear is our English Languish Arts teacher and so far on these two days, every time we went, we had to write two pages of journals or stories before class ended.

"How can you guys like his class? It's so boring and a bit hard." said Sam overhearing our cheers. I turned to her, "Well, I like writing and I'm sure Levin does too, right Levin?" I asked turning to him, but he just nodded. Then I turned to Wendy. "How do you like his class Wendy?" I asked her. "Well, it's like definitely boring. *I frowened* but I do like it I bit I guess." She said making me smile again. Everyone else stared at her in shock. "Like, what?" she said clearly annoyed.

"You?! You like to write!?" said Chris and Sam more to themselves than to her. "Yeah, if like, he gives us good topics to write about." she said shrugging and I nodded, agreeing. After I nodded, the bell rang and everyone left the class, except for us, but then Wendy was called by her friends, because they wanted to talk to her, so the only ones in the class that were left were Sam, Danny, Levin, Chris, I, and ''. Levin walked towards her, while she was just standing by the window. "So, Isabella, what are you doing on Earth!?" exclaimed Levin kind of mad.

Let me explain. She did help him as an assistant, but because of her, he almost lost his right to build things **(Levin: which is like torture for me)**. To make long story short, Levin built a machine but she 'accidently' did something to it and part of the building that he was in exploded. She just smiled at him.

"Your brother send me here, so your class could do this project. He told me to tell you that he hopes you'll forgive him for what the project is about with the bunnies. They're your favorite brand." She said calmly while his mouth was wide open. "Don't tell me it's THAT." He said practically looking pleadingly at her. She smirked, "Well, he also told me to tell you that if the chocolate didn't work, that so what and that just because you're in another planet, doesn't mean he can't still be an annoying little brother." She said shrugging and making him growl. "Next time I visit him, I'm going to make him wish I didn't go." He said and we left the room, but we didn't ask what the project was.

**-------Later at the clubhouse**

I was sitting on the couch next to Danny with his arm around my shoulder, Levin was seating in one of the chairs, and Sam was in another. We were talking about the project, but Levin didn't want to tell us what it was, when Chris came through the room carrying John on his back. Sam immediately stood up and let Chris place John where she was seating and while John just looked to the ground with his eyes closed, probably resting. "What happened?" asked Danny looking at John. He raised his head and looked at him.

"I got Mr. Bolton for a couch... and he's my last period." he said quietly and looked back down. Danny chuckled and we turned to him. "You'll get used to it, and I'm doing you a favor." He said making John's head quickly lift up. "YOU MADE HIM BECOME MY P.E. COUCH?!" John shouted at him, but winced in pain from being sore. Danny nodded smirking. "Just so you know Levin, Mr. Bolton is the only couch that has managed to get _Sam and I_ sore, and saying her and I has got to mean _somethin'_." Danny said chuckling while John gave him a death glare. He just sighed.

"Lighten up. You don't think Chris got stronger just by building things and being in the MBC, do you? And If you're ever going to be an official member then you need to be in good shape." he said with a serious face and his eyes said the same. 'I'm sure that Danny could be a great leader if he wanted, but Sam likes that position more and it seems like it comes naturally more to her than him. Though, I'm sure that if he wanted he could be a great one.' I thought snuggling more to him and he wrapped his other hand around me.

"Oh yeah, like my brother's a threat." John said sarcastically. Danny laughed so much he had to let go of me and he fell to the floor clutching his stomach, but also Levin, though one hand was one his stomach and the other was hitting the floor. Once they stopped laughing they sat back up and Danny put his hand on my shoulder again, though I just put my head on his, because I'm starting to feel really tired. 'I'm so tired I could fall asleep here. Maybe I'm tired because of all the sugar I had.' I thought closing my eyes. Danny moved me and put my head on his lap, which I appreciated.

"Sorry for laughing John, but if you had gone to Mariline with us, you would know that Chris is a perfect example of the phrase 'never judge a book by its cover'." said Levin yawning. 'He must be tired too.'

"Why?" asked Sam. The three of us laughed and Chris, Sam, and John, looked at us questioningly, so I decided to speak. "because he's the one that destroyed a fifteen feet tall, strong robot that could've killed Sam, single-handedly." I said grinning, but smirked when I saw Sam and Chris's reactions. Sam blushed turning to Chris questiningly and Chris started to rub the back of his head with one hand while blushing. "It was nothing much. The others had already hurt most of it." Chris said trying to reason. "Yeah, because we were the ones that made the robot look like a train ran past it three times, then crash into a jet." Danny said sarcastically making Chris glare, but Sam kissed him on the cheek and he stopped.

"You know, speaking of physical activities, how are we suppose to get to all of the practices on time? You two could take your pods and I could go with you, but that just takes too much trouble and we don't have cars." said Levin to us. 'He's right. How are we going to do all of that?' I thought.

"Well, one of us could take the MBV in shape shifting mode." answered Danny. I looked up at him. "How'd you know about that?" I asked, though he just smirked. "I used it when we went to get the ship. By the way Chris, I turned it into a Ferrari!" Danny said smirking." Really?! That's great! But anyway to the matter at hand, how are you suppose to get on time to the practices?" asked Chris with fake enthusiasm at the beginning.

"Why don't we ask the Commander if he'll give us two more." suggested John. "That might work. He owes me anyway." Levin said standing up and turning the switch down. "Now that I think about it, we haven't talked with him since… the last day of school when we asked if we could go on the vacation." said Sam walking towards the super computer and calling the Commander. Danny and I moved to the floating bed and got into the same position we were in a few seconds ago, but my legs were spread out more and he had both of his arms around me. "and the last time I talked to him was when I asked if I could come to Earth, before I saw you guys at the beach, though then I talked to him when we got back to ask if I could stay here." said Levin walking next to her. The Commander appeared as a hologram and looked at Sam who was in front of him.

"Hello Samantha, what is it?" he asked.

"Hello Commander. We were just wondering if we could get two more MBVs. You see, Levin, Danny, and Cathy are going to have MANY practices for either sports and cheerleading, so we needed to find a way for them to get there on time and get to locations quicker than just using the pods, because not only would it take longer, but people might suspect why they're getting inside the sewers while they're suppose to be at practice." answered Sam.

"Well, that is a good reason, but do you have anything that will convince me?" the Commander asked and Levin frowned. "How about that you still owe me for fixing your ENTIRE ship!" exclaimed Levin, now angry, making the Commander laugh nervously. "Right… he he… sorry for forgetting that Levin." He said. 'Wow, fixing his ship is A LOT of work!' I thought and yawned moving a bit closer to Danny. "Cathy, you should really not ea-"started to say Danny but was interrupted, harshly I might add.

"Miss Smith, what are you doing in that position!" yelled that Commander and I turned to him. "Resting." I answered as if it wasn't obvious.

"On his lap!?" shouted, again, the Commander. I nodded not getting why he was so mad. I looked up at Danny for an answer but he shrugged. "What's so bad about that? He is my boyfriend." I said to the Commander, who was now fuming, but then suddenly calmed down. "SMITH!" he shouted, making my grandpa come in running. "Yes Commander." he said. "You haven't told her, have you?" he said to him, but when he finished, my grandpa… became less serious and sighed. 'That's odd. Grandpa's always alert about anything the Commander says.' I thought. "No I haven't and I won't until the date that I told you about." He answered calmly, but that made the Commander start fuming again.

"WHAT! Do you not know what's going on!?" he shouted at him, but he was STILL calm. "Yes, I do. And I won't do anything about it, because 1) they won't be separated no matter how much anyone tries.- 'What does he mean by 'separated' ?' I thought sitting down next to Danny, forgetting how tired I was.- 2) He's in the MBC, so he has known about aliens for a long time now.- I looked at Danny and he at me, but then we turned back to Grandpa.- and 3) history can repeat itself in many ways." he said looking sternly at the Commander. He crossed his arms and looked at Grandpa for a while, but then sighed and unfolded his arms. "You're right. I can't intervene this time, because he knows, but there is someone that will try to not bothering who stands in the way. And you know _what_ shouldn't happen." He said and Grandpa smiled, but that just did it.

"Okay I don't want to interrupt, but WHO and WHAT are you two talking about?!" Levin and I said making us look at each other and then laugh. Grandpa sighed and made me remember why I had asked. "You and Danny aren't suppose to… and _shouldn't_ be together." Grandpa said. We both fell off. "What!?" we said standing up. 'what does he mean we aren't suppose to and shouldn't?!" I thought. The Commander looked at Grandpa, and he nodded, but then scratched his head.

"You see, Cathy… how do I put this? You're one of a kind, but in a different way than what you're probably thinking. You're…

part human." he said.

"I'm a what now?!' I thought staring at the hologram with a, probably, shocked expression.

**Me: Okay, so that's the second chapter and, though I wanted it to be left at suspense, I don't think it really worked out.**

**Levin: Still stressed?**

**Me: I am every day I go to school! BTW, I might have a bit of trouble writing and updating, because now I have to use the computer in places where mom can see what I'm doing, but that just annoys me, it's not really bad, but it's distracting.**

**Also, the way that John felt, is the way that I'll probably feel tomorrow. = (**

**Oh! And I updated in less than two weeks! *happy dance* I tried A LOT to finish it soon!**

**Levin: Please review!**


	3. So That's What Happened

**Me: Hi all! I'm sorry I took long to update! I kept getting stuck and then I had… **_**homework. **_**I'm pretty sure homework has to hate you if you have it four out of five days a week! I barely finished some of it some hours ago.**

**Levin: Now, not much exciting happens here, but you all need to know what happened. Also, thank you to, Snazzy 123, Aquana 12, cookie 365, XiAoLiNgAl, love is killing me, and Story Writing Guy for reviewing the story and liking it.**

**Now, please read these two things down here. **

**They all grew in age one year, so they're fifteen even though it's suppose to just have been two months since the other story ended.**

**Important. **

**This chapter contains mostly the story of Cathy's parents as in, how they met, what happened, and why they're never around. It does contain mostly them and not really MBC.**

* * *

There was a very tense silence in the clubhouse. One that seemed as if you moved or said something in the wrong way, the results would be bad. Though, of course, nothing lasts forever.

"WHAT?!" yelled Cathy, Danny, and Levin, but they were too shocked to be even look at the other. The silence broke like shattered glass that had been dropped high in the air. The three of them seemed to be the ones that took it the hardest, because Sam, Chris, and John just looked surprised. Levin was surprised of many things. He was surprised that Cathy was even more like him, that just because she was an alien she couldn't date Danny-though he didn't know what being part human had to do with it- and he was also thinking that if being an alien didn't let her date him, that how it would affect his hopes with Wendy. There were many questions running through his head.

"Well, I know this is hard for you to know right now and I wa-" was saying Mr. Smith, but was cut of. "WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME THIS?!" shouted Cathy at him, something she would never do. By now, she had tears streaming quickly down her face and she covered her face with her hands. Danny, out of instinct, went by her side and hugged her. She just wrapped her arms around him and cried on his chest. She wasn't sad and upset because she was human, but she was sad because she was just told that she shouldn't be with the one boy she loves and cares most of all. Danny was feeling the same. He finally had someone that was always by his side and would always comfort him in his time of need, someone he didn't want to let go of. They were both thinking the same thing. 'I really hope this isn't one of the last times I can do this, even if it's just a hug'. Mr. Smith sighed, but smiled a bit at looking at how close they had become to each other.

"I was planning on telling you on February 24." Mr. Smith said quietly and waited to see her reaction, but the one that spoke first wasn't her. "You were going to tell her the day after she turns sixteen?" asked Danny looking up at him, but still holding her tight. He nodded while Cathy looked up at Danny. "You know my birthday by heart?" she asked, mainly because he questioned it as soon as her grandpa was done speaking. He also nodded.

"Cathy, I had chosen that date when your parents… died. And they had told me to take care of you the way that they would have, which was quite difficult until… we came to Earth." Mr. Smith said again quietly. If you looked at his eyes, you could see pain and sadness, but he knew he had to tell her now, not back out. "Why?" she asked him leaning her head on Danny's chest. "Let me tell you how things really happened. Your parents didn't die when they were on a mission in the MBC on Rhapsodia… they were…*he gulped as if pushing back tears and he closed his eyes.* murdered." He finished and heard gasps from everyone, except the Commander that already knew.

"Wh- why didn't you tell me?" Cathy asked, her voice breaking. "Because… I wanted to tell you when I thought you were ready. Now, I do think it's the right time. I would have like it more if it was on February, but this seemed like the best time to do so. If you want, I'll tell you how things did happen, but first I also want to tell you that you do know your mom's name, but I lied on your dad's. *she gasped again* You see, your mom was Rhapsodian, but your dad was human. And *he chuckled a bit* I knew that once you met Danny, both of you would one day fall for each other, *they blushed* because you two are just like your parents." He said and everyone, including the Commander, was confused.

"How?" Sam asked, and finally spoke for the first time since Mr. Smith got there. Mr. S smiled.

"Her name was Candy, but his was Daniel." He finished grinning. Everyone except him and the Commander were surprised. "But, he liked Daniel more than Danny, unlike, well, Danny that likes Danny instead of Daniel. There are only a few things that make you all different. First Cathy, you are more outgoing than your mom was at your age and a few years more. She was the kind of girl that was quiet and shy, unless she really trusts you. If she does, then she acts even more…. freely, than you do at times. Though if she felt comfortable around you, she would be more of herself." He said and would have continued if his granddaughter hadn't spoken.

"Really? But you said my mom was brave and would look at their enemy strait in the eye if she had to. You said she was an amazing women that could do anything she put her mind to." said Cathy with a confused face. "That was once she was an adult. They met when we came to live here. Your uncle (I don't know if Elton is her cousin by an uncle or an aunt, but always imagined Mr. S having a son, but I do think that Cathy mentioned she had an Uncle Barrin or Barin, something around that) stayed in Rhapsodia and he didn't come with us. When we did, she was sixteen. She looked just like you now, but her hair reached up to her waist. Now, Daniel,… his hair was VERY brown, but it still had a bit of blond in it, but it was a bit longer and spikier than Danny's and his eyes were a blue/green type of color. He had a body of a basketball player, and he was always a determined person and just a BIT more mature than Danny, well… with Candy anyway. He would always protect anyone that needed help, as long as if it was for good reasons." Mr. S explained and, again, would've continued if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Miss. Smith, what was that snack you once told us about when we almost came to attack Earth? I would love to eat some while listening to the story." the Commander said and attention was returned to him. Cathy seemed deep in thought about it. "Popcorn?" she said. "Oh yes! Bring me some popcorn!" yelled the Commander to someone that was probably by him in the ship. He quickly had some in his hand. The rest looked at each other and then back at Mr. Smith. "Why don't the rest of you sit down? It is a long story." he said and Cathy, Sam, Danny, and Chris sat on the bed. Levin sat on the hover chair, and John lied down on the floor, which was fine by him since he was so tired. "Now.." started Mr. Smith.

* * *

_**Long Flashback**_** (here are some of the main things that happened to them. Just so I don't have to write another whole story, but it will be kind of like one. And that parts that don't mention Mr. S being there, he know because Candy told him.) **

_**Candy's POV**_

_We had just arrived in Singletown some hours ago and had put everything inside of our house. It was January and school was suppose to start in a few days. I walked to the front door and walked out. Dad had said that I could go see the town if I wanted to. I looked around and saw a boy around my age. He was a bit taller than me and was skating around the street. I walked to the side walk and called, "Hey! You shouldn't be playing in the street! It's dangerous!" When I said that, he turned around to face me and didn't see where he was going so he hit a parked car and his skateboard went towards the side walk. "oof!" I heard and ran over to help him._

"_Oh my! Are you okay?" I said when I got there and kneeled down next to him. He turned around. "I'm fine, but it's…" he was saying but then somehow stopped. I looked more at him and he was looking back at me. Then I noticed him more. He had slight tanned skin, his wood-like mixed with a little bit of sand colored hair reached above his eyes, but that was what caught me the most. The way his eyes were. The color that I saw in them made me feel hypnotized. The blue in them was a dark blue with a forest green type of color mixed together. All in all, he looked really cute. 'No! You can't think that! You don't even know his name.' I thought, broke out of my thoughts, and noticed he was still looking at me. I cleared my throat and he seemed to have been broken from a deep thought._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him, helping him up. "Uh, ye, yeah. I've fallen many times. I just got distracted. By the way, I'm Daniel, Daniel Martin._

"Wait! My last name is supposed to be Martin?" Cathy asked and stopped her grandpa from continuing. "Yes, when your parents died I changed your first last name to mine, so you still have your dad's, but it's your second one, you just never noticed." answered Mr. S and continued.

"_You're new here, aren't you?" he asked, again, looking at me. I nodded. "Yeah, I just moved in here some hours ago. So far I like it, but I don't know anything about it. I'm Candy Smith." I said and his face suddenly seemed to lit-up. "I can show you around! But what school and grade level are you going to? Did you already sign up?" he asked me and I nodded again. "Yes, to Single High School and eleventh." I responded and he grinned. 'Such a cute grin.' I thought but shook that thought of. "That's great! I'm going there too and I'm in the same grade! I could also show you around the school, teachers and classrooms." He said. We walked over to the side walk so he could pick up his skate board and walked forward._

"_So, where can you show me first?" I asked turning to him. "Well, would you like to see the park first? There might be some students there that you could meet. Then I could show you my friends. I'm sure you'll really like them, there's Bryan and Alex. Bryan is really smart, one of the smartest in our grade, though he likes competition. He's always studying about science and anything that has to do with it, except the things that talk about bodies. He likes everything else. Now, Alex is a girl. Her full name is Alexandra, but she prefers Alex, I'm sure you'll like her the most. Though, she's like a tomboy, but also like a homecoming queen. It's kinda odd how she can be opposites, but also the same." He said and I stopped. "What's a homecoming queen?" I asked. 'Hopefully it's not something quite common here.' I thought, though he looked at me confused. 'Yeah, it's common.' I thought sighing and thinking of a quick lie._

"_It's just that I was homeschooled." I explained since it seemed like something that would be done with schools._

"Wait! My mom was a good liar?! I thought that it was bad to lie in Rhapsodia?" questioned Cathy. Mr. S sighed. "She never lied there, but that doesn't mean she didn't know how to. She was even able to trick me, so she could surprise me." He said continued.

"_Oh okay, I get it. Well it's like _–insert definition of homecoming and everything that comes with, here- _,and that's how things are." He said. By then I was smiling. 'Oh, maybe I can try to be homecoming queen!' I thought and we walked into a park with a statue of… Addison Single! "Why is there a statue of that snernoozle here!" I said pointing at the statue. Daniel looked confused again._

"_That's Addison Single, the founder of this town." he explained. "Oh," I said and we walked over to two kids that also looked our age. There was a girl that was my height and she had really light brown hair. Her eyes were blue and she was smiling at the boy next to her. He was the same height as Daniel and he had indigo colored hair. He also had blue eyes and was smiling while talking to her._

"_Hi guys. This is Candy, Candy Smith. She's new here." Daniel said introducing me. I waved hi and the girl stepped front. "Hi Candy, I'm Alexandra Denis, but you can call me Alex. I hope you like it here." She said and then turned to the boy. He smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Bryan Bradley." He said and I shook his hand._

"_Nice to meet you two." I said. And after, we spent the rest of the day together. _

* * *

Chris and John spit out the drink they had been drinking (they got snacks to listen to the story like the Commander). "What did you say were they're names?!" Chris exclaimed looking at Mr. Smith. He looked confused by their sudden action, but still answered. "Alexandra Denis and Bryan Bradley." He said casually. Chris ran up to him and whispered something in his ear so the rest couldn't hear. Mr. Smith gasped and turned to look at Chris. "Really?! I knew they had, but this is surprising! *his eyes shot open* THEY SHOULD NOW! About everything!" he said standing up and looking at Chris, who now, looked shocked. "What?! But but. How? They ne-" he asked but before he could response, he was interrupted.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted Danny, Cathy, Levin, and Sam. Chris looked at the Mr. Smith as if asking for permission to say. He nodded. Chris took in a breath.

"I know those two persons. They're… our parents." He said rubbing the back of his head. "What!" everyone exclaimed. "They are. Well, that's our parents' names and how they look like." John said walking next to his brother. "Um, Commander, you should turn of the holographic communicator **(I have no idea what it's called)** unless you're giving them an important message, because it's wasting much of the ships power." said a random alien guy walking into view. The Commander groaned and turned to face everyone.

"Well, inform me on how things turn out and what you decide." he said and went. Mr. S turned to Chris and said, "Well, I did see you when you were just a week old, but I never thought that little Chris could be you." **(Wouldn't he look so cute as a baby? He would be so small and chewing in his wittle finger! So cute! Levin: You're going to start rambling, so I'm going to stop you.) **"You saw me as a baby?!" Chris exclaimed clearly surprised.

"Of course I did! Don't you know you're just a month older than Cathy?" he asked him, making him even more shocked. "No, I didn't. Wait! If you saw me and what you said was true, then they also know about Cathy and they know the story too?" he said making, not only him, but everyone more curious. Mr. S nodded and quickly said, "Put the clubhouse in its regular state and just tell you parents to come here!" Chris did as told, still not believing that his parents knew about everything, but they might have never thought of it.

"Mom, Dad. Can you~" Chris was saying speaking to his parents. He hanged up and turned to the rest waiting to know what he said. "They said they would come, but they seemed… startled, I guess, that I wanted them to come _here_." He told them and they nodded. Cathy turned to Danny. "Hey Danny, can you go to the kitchen with me? I want to get more snacks for when they get here." She said and he nodded, so they walked outside and into the house.

Sam looked after them, then at Mr. Smith. "Would you ever try to separate them?" she asked calmly, but there was a hint of her being serious. He turned to her and smiled. "You'll have to listen to the story for that." He said and walked to his garden.

**-some minutes later out front of the Smith's house-**

A tall woman with dark skin came out wearing jeans, but a baby blue blouse on top. On the driver's side, came out a man wearing a white color less shirt and black slacks. They both had blue eyes, but seemed nervous or anxious at the same time and were looking at the yellow and pink house in front of them. There was a small silence between them while they gazed at the house, but then the man decided to speak.

"Well, it's been sixteen years since we were here, but we have to face it. Besides, Chris said it was important and to go to the back, where the garden is and that we would see a little shed." he said and started walking. The woman, hesitantly at first, decided to follow.

**-back at the clubhouse-**

The kids, not including Cathy and Danny, and Mr. S (who went back in) were inside talking about random stuff. There was a light knock on the door and the room fell silent. Mr. Smith stood up, his steps being the only sound that there was until he opened the door.

When he did, the two adults could be seen and they gasped looking at Mr. S. The women got some courage to talk. "Mr. Smith… you look different." She said crossing her arms, looking more calm and not looking as if she hadn't seen in him in sixteen years. He scowled and she smiled sheepishly. "I mean… uh… um" she couldn't find what to say. 'Dang! Usually Candy saved me and Brad when we said things like these.' She thought, but then heard another voice.

"I think she meant that since she hasn't seen you in so long, you look really different." said someone behind her. The two adults turned around and had their eyes on the one that spoke, Cathy. Her and Danny had chips, sodas, and more snacks in their arms.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bradley. This is Catherine, or Cathy, Cathy Smith. Unless now, it's Cathy Martin." said Danny shrugging, then pointed at her who was silently smiling at them. Then the man spoke. "Wow, by two letters, if you didn't have snacks, and if we were at the park, that would be what I would call living in the past." he said, shocked now.

"Yeah… Dad? Cathy is the daughter of Candy and Daniel." Said Chris seeming as if he felt stiff, but what would someone expect? Here were his parents that new about aliens and everything that he and his brother had tried to hide, plus, with the knowledge of his best friends parents and much more. His mom had put her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress a gasp. His dad, then, spoke again.

"You look just like your mom. The only differences are that she was a bit older and had longer hair." He said still shocked. Mr. S cleared his throat and received attention again.

"I hadn't told her the true story about her parents yet, because I was going to do it in some months, but the Commander found out that she and Danny started dating, so all in all, I'm telling her now. Though, I know you two know so could you explain it while I go buy some food? By the way, I left at when she met you two at the park." He said and walked out. It's not the he didn't want to tell her, which he didn't, but Alex and Bryan wanted to tell Chris, or at least that's what they told him the last time they saw him. Besides, they tell stories a lot better.

"Well, just to tell you, I always wanted to see you again. I always did like seeing you. And, you had great parents." Alex said her voice cracking a bit. Bryan comforted her, but then seemed to have thought of something.

"Commander?..." he said like he was thinking, then quickly turned to Chris. "You're in MBC?!" he exclaimed. Everyone, including Alex, moved a bit back from his outburst. Chris laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah…" he said scratching the back of his head, but then seemed surprised when he heard his dad whine. "I always wanted to be in the MBC. Candy told us about it aft-"he was saying but then stopped when he had someone put their hand on his mouth. He followed the hand's arm up and saw Alex.

"Let's tell them the way things happened first." She said he, reluctantly, nodded.

* * *

_**Fast Forward- a year later**_

_**---Things that happened and such-**_

_I was already in my senior year. This year had been really tough, but Daniel, Alex, and Bryan were always there for me. I had found out as soon as I entered school that Daniel was the most popular guy there. Alex had forced me try cheerleading and I actually made it. Bryan helped me, and Daniel, in my studies whenever I needed help. They were my only friends. I couldn't really open up to anyone else, which to them was ridiculous. I also had many guys that asked me out, but I denied all. I only liked Daniel, but he was just my friend. My feelings for him had grown more and more whenever he stood up for me or defended me. He has been the sweetest person to me since I met him and I'll always like him for that._

_I liked the feeling I got when I was around them, but I also liked how it felt to live like a human. I feel like I like this life more than the one that I had in Rhapsodia. My brother sometimes visited and said it was fine, but that he would never like it here. He didn't have to, he was already maintaining for himself and had a girlfriend, she was nice and I liked her, but I just don't get why he wouldn't like it here._

_Anyway, when I first went to school, I had met a girl that soon became my… enemy. We were both competitive to each other, and that was obvious. The main reason why we did was because we both liked Daniel. I would be fine, kind of, if he did date someone, but not _her. _She was just not for him. Ashley doesn't deserve him._

Sam started to giggle and Levin and Chris started to laugh lightly at first, but then burst out laughing, stopping Alex from continuing the story. "What's so funny?" Cathy asked looking at them. They shook their heads. "Nothing." Sam said and allowed for Alex to continue. **(Don't you guys hate it when someone does that to you? That they don't tell you **_**why**_** they laughed or said a certain thing?)**

_Our prom was coming up. Three of us had been chosen for homecoming queen out of every student. Guess who? Alex, me, and Ashley. Alex and I would be happy if either one of us won, but we did NOT want her to win. The homecoming king was between Daniel and Bryan. We were really shocked that Bryan could be king, but h-_

* * *

"It wasn't that surprising." He muttered and Alex continued.

* * *

_But he did have looks, physical, and definitely the brains. He just didn't have as much popularity. The four of us were kind of nervous about the whole thing. Alex likes Bryan, so I didn't want to win and get him. She didn't want to win and then get Daniel either, because she knows I like him. I know Bryan would rather have Alex than me and Ashley because he likes her. I don't know about Daniel, but I do know he doesn't want to get Alex._

_**XxCathyXDannyxX**_

_The night of the dance was one that I would never forget. It was horrible, yet extraordinarily amazing!_

_**---Dance** __**(If you don't really understand the descriptions of how they're dressed, well, it was the best I could do.)**_

_Alex and I changed at her house, though she was surprised that I didn't at mine and that my dad didn't want to take any pictures. I just came up with the excuse that he didn't really like to do that._

_I wore a really light blue strapless dress that had its right side reach to my ankle and the other side was just up to my knee. It was like a diagonal line going down from left to right. __**(I have no idea what it's called.) **__My shoes were one inch heels that were a type of crystal blue color. My hair was straightened down and I had the right side with a bang that went down to under my cheek._

_Alex was wearing a gold colored dress that was like mine at the top, but it had V- shape in the back. It went a foot past her knees. She was wearing light yellow shoes that were similar to ballroom shoes. Her hair was down and she had thin bangs on both of her sides that reached below her face. The guys were going to pick us up in Daniel's sports car._ **(Did they exist back then?) **_Since__we all were chosen, none of us got dates, not that we even wanted dates that weren't with our crushes._

_When they got there, Bryan was absolutely hypnotized with Alex. I think Daniel was also hypnotized, but I didn't know with what. Definitely not me, though. Bryan had a black suit with a navy blue tie. Daniel looked really sharp in his. The suit was onyx black and his shirt was light blue, oddly, matching my dress. His tie was a midnight green color. His hair was just a bit neater than usual. The ride there was fine. We were just mainly talking about who would be Queen and King._

_We danced with each other and laughed and had fun. The nightmare started to happen after the winners were being announced._

"_Will the five candidates get up here on stage?" called the principle, stopping the music in the progress. All of us went up and waited to know the results. The gym was quiet and Alex and I were nervous. I wasn't so sure about the guys though, but they seemed uncomfortable. The principle opened the envelope and gasped. We got more nervous, but Ashley got more curious than she already was._

_The principle cleared his throat and spoke. "Well, this is the first time this has happened and the only thing I have to do to announce the winners is this.-he turned to Ashley- Miss could you get of the stage for a minute?" he asked politely and I felt myself getting more nervous. Though I smirked inwardly when I saw how shocked she seemed. She did it anyway._

"_Now, that that's handled, I'll tell you all the results. For the Queen it's…_

* * *

"Why aren't you continuing?" said Sam getting annoyed that she stopped. Alex and Bryan smirked. "Because this is how long he waited to tell us." Bryan said leaning back on his chair. Some seconds were passing in silence, but they still had their smirks on their faces. Then suddenly…

"Tell us already!" shouted Cathy, Danny, and Levin at the same time. The couple started laughing immediately after. "Sure." They said.

* * *

"_Tell us already!" Daniel and I shouted to our principle. He slightly smiled. "Alexandra Denis and Candy Smith tied for first." He said. I stood shocked, but I did hear the gasps and I also, quite clearly, heard Ashley's shout of frustrations._

_I looked at Alex and she at me. Then we looked at the guys and lastly back to the principle. "But, the homecoming king are the both of them too." He said and shrugged. "The only way this will be solved is if you four choose or we vote again." He said to us. I looked at Daniel and then at Bryan and Alex. Daniel and I were probably thinking the same thing. "Them!" we both said pointing to our friends, but they like us, did the same thing. We crossed our arms at the same time too, but then started laughing._

"_Look, kids, you need to choose." He said trying to be calm. 'Sir, not working!' I thought. I turned to Alex. "Alex, you can be homecoming queen. You want it more than me and you deserve it more, that's for sure." I said and got the tiara waiting for one of us. I put it on her. I looked at the guys and saw Bryan wearing the king's cape and crown. Daniel was smiling like a friend as if to encourage him. He turned back to the crowd and got the microphone from the principle. Then smirked/smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Your new Queen and King are Alexandra Denis and Bryan Bradley!" he announced and everyone cheered. Alex and Bryan were waving their hands at everyone with one, and the other was intertwined with the other. _

_Daniel and I got of the stage and walked outside, letting them be alone, if not with some people congratulating them. We went back to the field and walked on where the soccer field is and stood in the middle. _**(except now there's a football field there, and the soccer field is on the other side of the school. But only in the time period of the present.) **_The night air was cool and refreshing. It was really calming. I took a deep breath and spoke, now remembering something._

"_Thank you, Daniel." I said turning to him. He looked at me confused, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. I had to suppress a giggle. "For what?" he asked. Though the way he said it unlocked my giggles, so I had to get them out. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Thank you for always being nice to me, since you met me, you always have." I said smiling. He smiled too. "You don't have to thank me for that. It's a pleasure." he said sweetly, taking a step closer to me. I could feel the wind picking up. He looked even cuter with the light coming from the moon that showed him to me. The only thing I could focus on now was his eyes. Those beautiful, colorful eyes that made me first start to like him, though now, it's more._

_Now, I love him._

_Now I feel a strong care for him, a strong want to be with him whenever I can. I feel like I can't be without him anymore. He makes my life fantastic, I feel like he gives me a meaning. He makes me feel important and like I can overcome any obstacle._

**Cathy's POV**

Wow. That's how I feel about Danny.

* * *

_I didn't notice it, but we were walking closer to each other. Daniel's only an inch or two taller than me, so now I could look directly at his eyes, they glistened and seemed longing for something. Without knowing it, we were leaning closer and closer to each other. When we were about to close the gap between us, I heard the one thing that I least expected._

"_Well well well, if it isn't Candy. And who's this? A boy that knows _nothing_ of you, I presume?" I turned around hoping it wasn't who I thought, but I didn't have luck right now._

_In front of us, some feet above us in the sky, was _him_. The one person, besides Ashley, that I hate. _Len_. He's a jerk that's always been after me. He gave me the one important reason that made me actually want to live here on Earth before I knew how it was. I never wanted to see him again in my life. He has yellow –not blond- hair that reaches his back and it's spikey. He had some bangs in front of his eyes which were a dark purple kind of color. He was just my height and his arms look normal, but if you see closely, the hairs that were there were spikes, that look like hairs. He put them away of course, but he usually doesn't. He was smirking at me, but glaring at Daniel._

"_Len! What are you doing here?! You're not even allowed to!" I shouted up at him. His smirk grew wider and I just wish I could reach him to take it of. "Well, looks like someone never read my mails just like I thought. I got permission a month ago." He said and I was shocked. 'Who let him come to Earth after he broke in at my house?! That's just crazy! He's not even allowed twenty feet from me!' I thought. Though, I forgot that he was floating in the air and that Daniel knows nothing about aliens._

"_Uh, Candy? How do you know this freak and how is he floating in mid-air?" he asked me, shocked, though before I could say anything, Len interrupted. "Freak? …Freak? I am not a freak! I would tell you that you're a freak, 'cause that's what you look like to me!" he exclaimed while he flew down, getting Daniel by his collar and getting him close to his face. _

"_Both of you stop! Don't say anything and don't do anything!" I yelled in case of them was going to say or do something. _

"_First of all, leave him! Second, you have no right to come here and see me! Third, you better leave me Len or you will regret it! You know what I can do to you!" I said sharply. I'm usually as sweet as candy,_**(hence the name)**_ but if you bite too much you'll get a cavity, or in a clearer way, a very hurtful pain somewhere._

* * *

**Normal POV**

"I think they should've named you Candy too. It also fits." said Danny well-manneredly, but smirking. Cathy giggled a bit. **(I did some research and Candy means Honest,-I kinda laughed there- Cathy means Pure, I think the names fit both of them) **

* * *

"_Now, I'll let him go, but you know you shouldn't be with him, my love." He said in a 'I know everything' kind of voice. He dropped him and I ran next to him. "There's no law! I wouldn't even care! Why can't you just leave me alone! You should know by now that I don't even like you!" I shouted at him after I helped Daniel up._

* * *

"Wait! So my mom had someone that loved her but she hated that?" asked Cathy surprised. They nodded. "Huh, I guess it's a tradition." She said shrugging. Alex and Bryan became confused with this. Chris sighed. "You know that Jeremy is practically obsessed with a girl and always wants me to help him with her, right? That girl's Cathy." he said gesturing to her. She grunted annoyed of just thinking of him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Danny with reassuring smile.

"Well, if you are like your mom, it doesn't surprise me much. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And you know I don't lie to you, Beautiful." Danny said to her warmly with her nickname. She leaned her head on his chest and looked over at Chris's parents so they could continue.

* * *

"_Well, I do, and I won't stop trying until you do, if I can't have you, no one can. He won't have you… or at least once I kill him." Len said, but the last part was a bare whisper that only I heard it. He got out a blaster. I quickly got in front of Daniel, blocking his way with my body._

"_What are you doing! He'll kill you! Stand behind ME!" shouted Daniel and 'tried' to get in front. I wouldn't let him. We both struggled to be the one in front of the other while trying to miss the shots. But I had enough._

"_NO DANIEL! He's trying to kill you! Not me! I can practically kill him if I wanted too! He knows that! YOU need to be protected whether you like it or not!" I told him, moving us out of the way from more shots. Len stopped and smirked. "She can destroy me, but that's one thing I love about her. Why don't you tell him love? If he's even your friend, he shouldn't care. If he doesn't care… I'll leave you alone." Len said, and I could hear seriousness, but sadness when I heard the last part. I turned to a very confused Danny and took a deep breath._

"_Daniel… I'm an actual alien. You probably don't believe me, but I am, maybe this will show you." I said and used my powers. When I stopped, Daniel's mouth was open wide and he definitely looked shocked. Though, after five minutes of him being like that, he quickly shook his head and looked directly at me._

"_Well, first, I always knew you were, somehow, different. I don't care what you are as long as you are the girl that has been sweet, helpful, and many other things that we don't have time for me to say, I don't care as long as you're the girl that I've had a crush on since I met her, and the girl that I soon fell in love for." he said to me in a 'I mean it!' sort of voice, not looking anywhere besides at me. Now, it was my turn to be shocked. I heard a heavy grunt._

"_He does care for you. I feel it and it's huge." said Len. He sighed heavily. "I'll keep true to my word, but just remember that if he ever hurts you, or anything happens, you can count on me and that I will always be there for you." He said and flew of without saying bye._

* * *

"Wait, do you know what species Len's from?" said Levin out nowhere. Bryan thought for a minute. "I think he was a Feeler. **(not a good, but I couldn't of anything else)**" said Bryan looking at him. "Okay." Levin said. 'I wonder if he's one.' He thought and continued to listen.

* * *

_I was too shocked to move, too shocked to listen to the outside world. Too shocked to notice Daniel walking towards me until he lifted my head with his hand by grabbing my chin. When he did, I had to look at his eyes. I could tell he wasn't lying and he meant it, but I couldn't just judge something like this by just looks. I mastered all the courage I had left and tried to find my voice._

"_Yo-you love me?" I said barely above a whisper. He smiled sweetly. "If I didn't, would I ever do this…" he said and leaned in, actually closing the really small gap we had. I wrapped my arms around him and him with me. It was something I would never forget._

* * *

Alex was going to continue if she hadn't been interrupted by some giggling. She turned to see who it was and quickly found out it was Cathy. "Why are you giggly Cathy?" asked Levin confused. He knew that romantic things sometimes caused giggling, but she didn't stop till a longer time than what's usual. "Nothing." She said once she stopped, but she was grinning.

* * *

_**Some minutes later at night-**_

"_I don't think he'll approve." hesitated Daniel walking next to me, his new girlfriend, hand in hand. "Don't be silly! Dad has always liked you! I'm sure he would be fine with it." I said smiling in a way that, even though I didn't know it, made his stomach grow butterflies. When they reached the house, I could tell he was nervous. I smiled again. "Just be you Daniel, or Dad won't like you anymore." I said clearly._

_I opened the door and walked in. I saw Dad sitting in a chair. I just walked up to him, with Daniel behind me, and said everything that happened quickly, but he still cought every word. At the I was trying to smile hoping he wouldn't be mad. The only thing that worried me is that I didn't see any emotion on his face. I heard Daniel clear his throat and we both looked at him._

"_Are you okay with it Mr. S?" he asked trying to be calm. I saw Dad smile and he nodded. "Yes, I am. Now, you two better head back to the prom or I won't let you." he said smiling and we went back._

_**Fast Forward- nine years later**_

_**Normal POV**_

_A woman with platinum colored hair and sapphire blue eyes was feeding a small, five month old, baby girl in her arms with the same features as her. There was another woman sitting next to her, also feeding a small child that seemed just a bit older than the other by maybe a month. They were just casually talking when their respective husbands came into the house smiling, though they were carrying many groceries. They set them down by a table and walked towards them._

"_How're my two favorite gals doin'" said one of the men sitting down next to the platinum haired woman. She giggled and put her head on his shoulder, bringing the small baby with her and holding her by her chest. The other couple was talking amongst themselves._

"_By the way, we should get going. The dinner reservation is in half an hour." He said and helped his wife up. They said good bye and then headed towards the little girl's grandpa's house. They left her there for the time that they were going to be out, but they didn't know what was going happen._

_A few blocks away, there was a shadow. It looking intently at the two and growled. It quickly ran at the unsuspecting couple and… finished them of._

* * *

By now, Sam, Cathy, and Alex were crying on top of their boyfriend. **('K thought Alex is married, it could still be considered a boyfriend, can't it?)** Everyone else was trying to push back tears.

"We-well, I, I'm g- glad th-that now I, I know." Cathy said her voice breaking in many places.

"I'm still confused about one thing, though. Why were they killed and what does having to be an alien have to do with not being able to be with a human?" asked Levin looking at either Mr. S or Bryan. "Well,", Mr. S started, "That happened, because there are aliens that highly disapprove of it. The alien, which we don't know who, and there's a big chance that it's not Len, in case you were wondering, probably didn't like to see them being married and have a love for each other. The reason I took Cathy to Rhapsodia is because that way, she would know how to control her powers and she wouldn't be hunted. That's why her first last name is Smith. I didn't want anyone to try to hurt her. Now, It was easier to raise you how your parents wanted when we came to Earth, because that's how they, especially your mom, wanted for you. They wished you could grow like a normal human. That's why you're also in the MBC instead of Elton. You not only have great abilities and work well in a team, but you're also human, so I asked the Commander if you could come and grow the way, your parents wanted." He said. And took another breath.

"I will allow you two to be together, just be careful. I also say that to you Levin. There are aliens that will go to horrible extremes to separate or do worse." He said and then looked at a clock.

"Oh my! It's already 9:30! You kinds need to head home and finish your work." He said and, as soon as he finished, Cathy and Danny went into panic mode. "Ah! I haven't started any of my homework!" They both said and started to desperately look around for their backpacks.

"Um guys?" said John to them. They turned around to look at him. He held out two folders in each hand. "I did your homework. I was getting a bit bored with the dresses and homecoming so I did it. I also thought it could help, because I doubt you two would finish soon.: he said handing it to them. They thanked him and one by one, everyone left. The last ones were Cathy and Danny. He looked at her. She seemed really sad. He sighed and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Cathy, I don't care if this will get me hurt, because I know that's what you were thinking. I don't care. I only care that you know that I love you and that I'll always be with you." He said sweetly and made her calm down a _little_.

"But Danny, I don't want you to get hurt!" she said to him. He could see tears coming. He thought of the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed her as if to say 'I'll be fine, and I'll always be by your side.'

That night, Cathy seemed to not sleep well. She turned and turned.

"Danny! No! Leave him alone! No! _DANNY!_ "

* * *

**Me: Okay, well, I hope you guys liked that and that this long-ish chapter made up the lateness. I'm sorry for taking long and I hope you all liked it!**

**Levin: *clears throat* two things for you, 1) you need to write faster and 2) A-R-T H-O-M-**

**Me: DANG! I forgot I had an art assignment! *jumps over computer and rushes towards backpack***

**Levin: Hopefully she won't get too much homework and can update sooner, and please review this chapter!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Cathy's POV**

**Morning-**

I was up and getting ready while grandpa woke up Levin. I felt a bit tired and kept thinking about my nightmare. I shivered at the thought of it. I walked towards the kitchen and saw that Levin was already dressed and eating though this time, he had a thin, white sweater under his polo **(Like the ones that are worn under shirts on winter or when it's cold. I'm not sure what they're called.) **and instead of converse, he had orange polo shoes.

"Morning." I said and sat down to start eating. "Morning noisy sleeper." He said smirking a bit, then put three waffles in his mouth. I looked at him surprised. "You heard me?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, you must feel really scared about it. You should know he won't care, though." Levin said in a calm and concerned way. I smiled slightly. "I know. I love him for how he is and other things, I just… hope he doesn't get hurt." I said sadly, letting my head drop. Levin sighed. "Cathy, please don't say things like that. Mainly for two reasons. One, it brings you down. Two, you bring my hopes down. I want Wendy to like me more than a friend, but I don't want her to get hurt either." He said and put a strawberry in front of my mouth. I just took a bite of it without grabbing it and giggled. 'He always knows how to bring me up.' I thought.

"By the way, why are you wearing sleeves? It's not cold out." I said and grabbed some food. "Well…" he said and I looked up at him. He smiled and pulled his left sleeve back. When it was close to his elbow, I saw an orange V-com on his arm. I squealed and hugged him, because he always wanted to be a member. "How'd you become a member? I thought only four were allowed?" I asked to him when I let go.

"Well, since I practically can be an almost perfect replacement for one of you when you're doing something, he gave it to me. I'm just happy I finally have my own pod." He said grinning like he just made his dream come true, which is partially true.

"Well, I'm glad and I'm sure the other's will too… Have you done anything to your pod?!" I asked quickly after thinking of the possibilities of what he has done to it already. He smiled, but then smirked. "Not yet." He said. I sighed and heard the door bell ring. I went to go open it and I saw Danny standing in front of me. I smiled.

"Hi Beautiful, are you ready?" he asked while I let him in. "Yeah, just let me get an apple." I said while we walked into the kitchen. "Hi Levin." Danny said and sat down next to him to get a berry. **(Okay, if anyone wonders, they're eating a lot fruit.)**

"Hi Danny. I still need to finish breakfast so you guys might want to go without me. I heard we were going to run in P.E. so I want to have a good breakfast." He said and served himself some eggs. "Well, do you already know the way to school from here and back?" Danny asked. Levin turned to him after serving his food on the plate. "Yeah, I have photographic memory." He replied. We told him we would see him before class or so and left since grandpa probably went back to sleep.

We stepped outside to see Danny's 'Ferrari' that he took yesterday with him after leaving. **(The picture is in my profile and also of Levin's)** We opened the doors and got in. He started the engine and we headed for the school. I turned to Danny, who seemed to love to be driving, once we were approaching a stop light and we stopped.

"Um Danny… are you su-" I was saying but was cut of with a kiss. Before I could do anything he pulled and I pouted. He smiled. "Sorry, Beautiful, but the stop light waits for no one, though I already knew what you were going to say." He said to me while he continued driving and when I was about to say what I was he cut me of. "And yes. I'm sure that I want to be with you no matter what happens. I don't care and I never will. _No matter what happens_." He said softly after he had parked. I tilted my head to the side.

"Danny… I don't want something to happen to you because of me. I love you too much." I said he leaned and this time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed me by my waist to deepen it. 'We both know that we don't want to do anything to ruin our relationship, but I'm too scared that he will get hurt.' I thought and let go. I could feel some tears start to fall. He wiped them of.

"Cathy, if I am like your dad, then you should know he always stayed with her. _I'll always stay with you_." He said. I smiled slightly. "and remember, _I'll always protect you from anything and I'll always be there for you._" He said still in a caring voice that made me want to melt. I smiled a bit more remembering that those were the words he used before he told me he loved me, so then I kissed him.

**---Somewhere else some minutes later**

'Dang! I'm going to be late to class if I don't get there soon!' Thought Levin while riding his truck towards his school. He had barely finished eating and washing his teeth and the rest of the routine just some minutes ago. Right now, he was hurrying to get to his school before the bell rang, but then he turned to corner. When he did, he saw someone running a fair distance away. The person seemed in a hurry. Getting closer, he was able to identify the color of hair blonde and was able to tell that it was a girl around his age. She was carrying a backpack and seemed to try to desperately reach her destination. 'Who's she?... Wait. Wendy?' Levin thought and sped up a bit. When he was a few yards away, his guess was clarified. He sped the car towards where she was running and when he reached her, he opened the right window for her to see his face.

"Wendy!" he shouted to her trying, to also drive without crashing. She turned to him looking shocked and she stopped immediately. Levin did the same with his car and stopped on the side of the street. "Need a lift?" he asked to her, smiling. She, at first, seemed hesitant of his offer but then took it. She got on and put her belt on, then turned to him as he started driving again.

"Good morning Levin, but ca-" she was saying but got cut of (and no, not like Cathy). "I can and am allowed to drive." He said smirking a bit. She nodded without questioning further.

The ride was ten minutes long, but when only five had passes, Levin couldn't stand the silence that they had. All she did was look out the window and saw everything pass by. 'I wonder how she feels if she doesn't want to talk.' He thought and used his power. He felt her sad, upset, a bit happy, and guilt. He felt something else but couldn't tell what it was. After another minute of silence he decided to ask her.

"What's wrong Wendy?" he said looking a bit to her and to the road at the same time. The sudden sound surprised her so she jumped a little. She turned hesitantly to him. When she did turn completely, he saw that her eyes looked like pools of sadness. This just caused for him to care more.

"Are you my friend?" She said quietly. The question shocked Levin but he still nodded then said, "Of course. I will if you want me to. I always will." He said to her. She smiled a bit. "Thanks, it's just that… my friends told me yesterday that I… had to… either… choose them or you guys." She said, her head lowering. Levin was surprised, that was clear. "What?! Why woul they do that? That's like doing a crime. Everyone hated to choose between two things. …. But then what had you chosen?" he said, now really confused. She took a deep breath then sighed.

"You… and the four. Though, I don't know if that was the right one. Cathy, Sam, and I have never gotten along. And Danny… I don't know. But Chris, I don't think we've ever really talked." She said. Levin smirked a bit. 'Well, hopefully the robots made them take ALL of their anger out and maybe they can become friends.' He thought. He parked the car by Danny's (which he thought it was his because who else would be allowed to drive and afford that car?) and took of his belt.

"Trust me, if you act how you usually have been with me, the three of you can get along." He said reassuringly and they headed to their four companions, in Wendy's case.

**With the four-**

"What is that you have?!" I shouted at Chris making him cringe a bit. He had said that he had a surprise that I 'might' like. 'How many surprises am I going to get in this year? I already passed the count when I knew Levin was part human. How many AM I going to have?' I thought crossing my arms angrily while Danny chuckled for a somewhat frighten Chris. Sam sighed.

"Levin's almost here. Just wait till he gets here. We still have five minutes until he have to go to class and he won't get here late." She said trying to calm me down. I let a frustrated groan when I saw Levin walking towards us with Wendy next to him. I gave him a look that said 'Get over here or I _make_ you!'. As soon as he saw it he made a look of terror and told Wendy to hurry here with him. They ran to us.

"What is it?" he asked and Wendy took out a bottle of water and started to drink from it. I turned to Chris. He quickly took out a book that seemed several years old.

"What's that?" Sam, Danny, Levin, and I asked, confused. Wendy eyed it for a while then her face had a surprised expression in it. "I know! It's a yearbook from this school! It's from a long time ago, though." She said. With that said, I took the book from Chris and would've looked through the pages if he hadn't taken it back.

"Yes, it is. Mom and Dad want you to have it. It has _their_ signatures and comments and all of that stuff. It, of course, also has their pictures from senior year." He said and now handed it to me. I opened the first page and saw many scribbles and drawings, but I skipped them for now. I looked in every page so rapidly it would've been difficult for a human to read, but I am one of the fastest readers in Rhapsodia!

"Cathy, you don't need to look in every page. They each have a WHOLE page themselves." Chris said in a kind of annoyed tone. I looked up at him and he then spoke, "The middle pages." He said to the question I was going to ask. I quickly went there and I was _shocked_.

On the left page was teen that looked practically the same as Danny, though he had a basketball jersey and shorts on, and under it, it said his name. 'Daniel Martin Longest MVP in a Row', it read. I felt tears start to well up. I looked at the page that followed and I could already feel the tears falling down my cheeks, so I put the book in front of me so the tears wouldn't fall on it. There was another teenager there that had a face and body as if she really was me. They were right when they said the only difference was that she just had longer hair than me. She was wearing the school's, used to be, cheerleading uniform and had a warm smile on her face. Also, even though it was black and white, I could tell she had a lot of joy she had in her eyes and the spirit that wanted to be free and laugh, which was just waiting to be over with the picture. How could I tell? I know from experience.

The others were behind me, all looking at both pictures shocked. The only one that wasn't was Chris since he probably already saw them.

"Those two people look like, like, like, like, YOU TWO!" Wendy exclaimed pointing at Danny and I, she was probably the most shocked out of us since she didn't know who they were, but they still looked _a lot_ like us. I nodded whipping away my tears. Danny put his head on shoulder and wrapped his hands around my waist to comfort me.

When I could finally feel like talking I said to Wendy, "They're my parents. I'd never seen them. Ever." I said looking the pictures with a smile. She gasped and took out her bottle of water. I looked over to Chris. "Hey Chris? Do you know where the picture of… Ashley. I think, is?" I asked him and he smirked, while nodding. He got the book and started looking for her.

"Who's Ashley?" Wendy asked. "My mom's 'rival' when she was in school." I said. "Yeah, especially for her dad's heart. Here we go. Her full name is Ashley Evans." Chris said handing me back the book and Wendy spit out water. We looked at her quizzically, but she looked over at the picture with me. When I looked at it, I felt like I knew her. Her face was tanned a bit and she had blonde hair in a ponytail, with some bangs in front of her face. Her eyes were a turquoise color. **(Does anyone know whose mom she is?)** Wendy frowned.

"You said she was your mom's rival right?" Wendy asked turning to me and I nodded. "Yeah, as soon as they met." She let out a sigh and looked at the page again.

"That's my mom." She said. I looked up and saw the four laughing, though Chris seemed to try to stop. I looked over at Wendy.

"Well, are we going to continue being rivals or do you want to be my friend?" I asked with a smile, hoping she said yes. 'Hey, I hate her but she would be a great friend to me, I know it.' I thought. She looked surprised and shocked but after some seconds she smiled and nodded, making me smile.

**--------------- After school **

Classes were fine and so was fifth period, though everyone got a bit bored.

Levin had told us what had happened and I can't believe her 'friends' would do that! I at least she's my friend now. Well, anyway, we were going to the big football field for try-outs. Cheerleaders were first then football. I don't get why but Sam just told me that ¾ of the girls in school tried out and that the couches thought the football players would get more determined if they knew who would be the cheerleaders. I wonder why.

**--With the four while the blondes change**

"I hate this!" exclaimed Sam crossing her arms while looking at the various girls in the field. "Then why did you come?" asked Levin. "Only to support Cathy, but this is still horrible." She responded.

**Cathy's POV still**

Sam, Levin, Danny, and Chris were seating by some bleachers talking and Wendy and I were heading back from changing our clothes. I had a white shirt and hot pink dolphin shorts with pink and red sneakers, while Wendy had an amethyst color shirt and Byzantium colored dolphin shorts with white stripes on the sides and violet with white sneakers. **(I really couldn't think of a better shoe style, I hardly know anything about cheerleading, mainly because I hate it- no offense to anyone that likes it.)**

We walked over to them before the freshmen class was called out.

"Hi guys. Chris did you make up your mind to sign in to football?" I asked to him. We all knew he wouldn't want to, but he had to do something beside the computer club! He shook his head. "No, I want to reach eighteen." He replied. I sighed and turned to Sam.

"Hey Sam, could you help me with my routine." I asked. "… and mine." Wendy said hesitating. Sam and Wendy were probably going to be the ones that got along the least for now. Sam nodded hesitantly to us, but mostly her.

We walked towards an open space and stretched. Sam new my routine because she helped me practice it. Though, what we didn't know was that we were being watched, but not by our friends.

What happened kinda surprised us. Sam was telling us how to pick up speed and how it would be easier to do the cart-wheels so we did the same and we also did many other stunts, but when they were going to call us, one of the judges walked over to us.

"You three aren't going to try out, I was watching the three and I can say that you three are cheerleaders!" she said happily and we were shocked. "What?!" the three of us yelled, but Wendy's and mine was of joy while Sam's was shocked. "Yay!" we both shouted and started jumping around. I could tell Sam was regretting coming to see me.

"No!!" Sam shouted depressed. I just giggled and we walked back to the guys. Levin and Danny were smirking and Chris was smiling sincerely at Sam and hugging her with one arm while comforting her. "Hey Sam, is somethin' wrong?" asked Brad **(remember him- the robot Chris destroyed because he was flirting with Sam?)** getting between Chris and Sam. Chris growled but it seemed as if he hadn't noticed.

"Oh, hi Brad. And yes. I'm freaking CHEERLEADER!!!" she shouted getting mad. Some girls stared over to us and then Sam. When they did, they walked back to the lockers to change. 'I guess they think they don't have a chance know.' I thought and turned back to look at the former football quarterback who was now smirking.

"Well, why is that bad? Once I get the quarterback position, because there aren't any other players that are better than me, it will be fine. We could hang out after games and between practices." Brad said, though by know, Chris was fuming and Levin and Danny were taking pictures of him.

"Look, _Brad_, stop flirting with Sam now! She already has a boyfriend so buzz of!" Chris exclaimed. Levin took out some popcorn (who knows where he got it) and Danny, Wendy, and I sat around him watching the scene in front of us with interest.

"Oh yeah! And who would that be?!" exclaimed Brad. Sam walked over to us smirking. "This is going to be fun to watch for a few minutes." She said.

"Oh well that would be me! Also, don't be too arrogant about getting quarterback. You have no chance against Levin and Danny!" he said but that made Levin and Danny almost choked on popcorn. "Dude! Leave us out of this!"Levin told him. "I mean yeah, he has no chance but don't rub it on his face!" Danny then said and Levin hit him on the back of the head. "Don't say that!" Levin hissed at him. Wendy and I giggled at the way they acted.

"Well, either way, why should I? Your just a geeky nerd!" Brad told him and I could tell that if Chris wasn't stopped in a few seconds, there would be a fist fight.

"Look Brad, I like you as a friend, but I love Chris." Sam said standing up quickly and getting between them. Brad was going to say something but didn't get to. "Brad, just leave them alone and just face it. _The geek gets the girl_." Danny said smirking but made Chris and Sam blush remembering the song of American Hi-Fi.

"Fine. I'll leave you two alone, but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying." Brad said and marched away. Sam turned to us. :Was he always that much of a player?" Sam asked. "Yes!" Chris and Danny said while Wendy and I said, "No."

Levin and Danny enjoyed their tryouts, mainly because they kept doing the best out of all players and Brad was second best next to them which made Chris happy. Danny got quarterback position and Levin was going to be the running back, but if Danny couldn't or wasn't allowed to Levin would immediately take his place.

* * *

**Me: This is short and not much happens.**

**Levin: On the bright side you finally got this out of the way.**

**Me: Yep, by the way, I was checking my poll and I love how things are going to so far on it. Sam and Chris finally got of the number one!! Yay! Now, Sam and Danny are the favorite couple above two others. Thank you for putting that but,**

**IMPORTANT**

**I need you guys to see the poll that I have at my other account –FanFLover 10. I need to know what you guys think because that will affect my story, so please look at it.**

**I'm going to try to update my other stories in a some days, but I don't know when because I have four projects to finish by this week and I have homework, for other subjects every day, not kidding.**

**End of Important-ish not**

**Me: I'm sorry I'm taking long.**

**Me and Levin: Please review!**


	5. Relationships, Confessions, and Singing

**Me: Finally! I'm- AHH! *dodges a spear* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**Levin with a box of cookies and some in his mouth: You showve be. A mounth!**

**Me: Chew before talking…**

**Now, some people might care about this: **

**Levin's voice in English sounds like Jesse McCartney's and when he speaks in Spanish, it sounds like Ricky Martin's. Okay? You'll see why.**

**Oh, and Levin, pass the cookies!**

**Levin passing them: She doesn't own anything, and please enjoy this chapter that she really hopes you'll like.**

It had been two weeks since the tryouts. Grandpa had asked me if I wanted to change my first last name back to Martin and I said yes, if it was fine with him, so now, I'm Cathy Martin. There were some aliens that needed to be busted, so Levin helped us get out of class, if not three of us went and Levin came along. We don't think anyone (well mainly the teachers because most of the students are used to it) has gotten suspicions, but Levin's worried that Wendy's going to find out. We kept assuring him that she wouldn't know and that since she hasn't found out in three years so why now?

Right now, we were sitting in our language arts class waiting for Mr. Locklear to write a topic for a journal. The desks were on the length's side of the room. On the right, all the girls sat and on the left, all the guys, but each side has three rows facing the other side. Mr. L said he didn't like for the genders to be mixed. (You can guess why) Sam was sitting on my left and Wendy on my right. Danny was in front of me slouching on his seat with his right hand on his right cheek and his right elbow on the right side of his desk. Levin was the same except to the left side and in front of Wendy. The door to our class was completely open.

They both looked so bored that I thought they would rather get killed. Danny had a red spiral notebook open in front of him and there was a black pen next to it, waiting to be written on. We all had our signature color on our notebooks and Wendy's was purple. **(You guys know Levin's color is orange/light orange, right?)** Chris was seating straight in his desk looking patiently at our teacher to write the topic. Sam kept her eye on top of him were the clock was. 'We have thirty minutes 'till this class ends and we haven't done anything! What the heck is he planning?!' I thought exasperated. Wendy was the same as me, but she tried to hide it by tapping her hand on her desk repeatedly which was really annoying some people. Then he finally spoke.

"Okay, now I know you all hate to be quiet and especially for this long, but I wasn't sure if I should tell _this_ class the topic I've given the others." He said making us more curious into what he was going to say. "Now, since we only have half an hour left, you only need to write one page. – 'That's not helping!' – Now, I hope no one gets sad or upset with me for the topic, because I always give you guys my example, but my example for this year, well, it might get someone upset, though, let me just tell you the topic before we waist more time. Have you ever seen someone(s) that reminded you of another person?" he finished saying while writing it on the big, white, board that was in the front of the class. Most of us started writing as soon as he finished writing it, and others stood back to think for a moment. Levin was already writing and so was Danny. The rest started a few five minutes later, but I couldn't think of when that happened to me. I guess Levin noticed because he looked up at me.

"If you can't think of one, what did you think when you saw Danny for the first time?" he said smirking probably thinking of what happened. I smiled remembering that when I saw him, I thought he'd looked just like Levin. "Thanks Levin!" I said and started writing. Danny seemed confused by that and looked up from his work. "What do ya mean?" he asked Levin. Levin, without looking up, said, "I just guessed that when she saw you, she thought of me." he said and Danny nodded. Mr. Locklear looked up from his work on the computer.

"Yeah, you know, I always wondered about that. In your records it says that her grandpa is your guardian, too, but that you're not a relative of them. How can you look so much like Cathy and apparently you're not a relative of Danny either, though you look more like Cathy now that you have blond hair. In the first day of school, I thought you were his brother, though I also thought you could've been Cathy's." He said leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms. One thing that Chris doesn't like about this teacher, besides the work he gives us, is that while we're doing our work we usually end up having a conversation with him. I finished writing so I could look up and answer. "He just looks like us, but he isn't related." I said simply.

He stood up and walked in front of his desk, probably to start discussing the journal.

"Okay now, my example for this one is that when I actually saw Danny and Cathy. I'm guessing you know who you reminded me of, well, at least Cathy, right?" he said softly as if I was going to cry, which I might if he kept talking. I could feel tears start to come, though. 'I need to get used to it! People in this school are going to know sooner or later and they'll talk about it! I need to get used to them being mentioned! On the bright side… I might know more about them.' I thought trying to not let tears get out of my eyes, but my thoughts didn't help so they still escaped, little by little. All I did was nod to him and I had my head down. I heard noise of things crashing into others and quickly felt strong arms around me. I knew it was Danny without looking up. I wrapped mine around him and cried on his shoulder. He may get in trouble for standing up without permission and getting in this position with me, but I could tell he doesn't care. (It really is possible for him to get in trouble for that) I got of him after a few minutes and wiped my eyes while turning to my teacher.

"I'm sorry. I never met them that I remember. They… d-died wh-when I w-was fi-ve months old." I said my voice breaking and I felt fresh tears running down.

**Wendy's POV **

I felt like really bad for her, **(she has a heart people! She won't be mean here 'cause I like her when she's nice and yes, she has been nice in the show) **because I know I would hate to be in her position. I saw like Jeremy passing by and he saw Cathy. I quickly got ready to speak _nicely_ and tell him to like go to class, though it went like this,

"Cathy my l-!"

"Can it, Jeremy!" I yelled and closed the door in his face. He looked shocked and would've protested if he didn't like need to get to class. 'Geek.' I thought, while everyone stared at me in disbelief but Levin recovered first and smiled. Then like this guy spoke up and was like totally rude!

"Who the heck are you guys talking about?!" he blurted and I swear I saw like fire in Sam's eye. Though then Cathy looked up and stopped crying. "My parents." She said and the class became like super quiet. Cathy turned to Mr. L and like spoke, though feeling a bit better, I'm sure.

"Could you continue?" she asked. Mr. L nodded and spoke. "When I saw you two at the door, I felt three things: Happiness, shocked, and _Annoy-ens_ when I saw Danny. Now, he reminded me of Daniel Martin and C-" he was saying until he was like interrupted by that same person who spoke up a while ago.

"But her name is Cathy SMITH!" he practically yelled. Mr. L could be seen like clearly upset. "Mario, would you be quiet!" he more like ordered and that made him be quiet. Cathy turned to Mario, but she didn't seem like mad!

"I changed my name back. My name is Catherine Martin Smith and that's how it's going to be from now on." She said in a calm voice and let Mr. L continue.

"And Cathy reminded me of Candy Smith. Danny was the annoying part because her dad, boy, her dad did the worst prank to me _ever_! You guys have heard on when a student puts something pointy on their teacher's desk, right? Well, _he_ started it." he said like clearly annoyed and waited for our laughter to die down. 'Wow! Who wouldn't want to like do that to him and see his face in person?' I thought laughing.

**Danny's POV**

I laughed and stopped in a while. When everyone stopped, I looked at Cathy (who was still next to me) and Mr. L. but I smirked. "Dang, Daniel beat me to it." I said and most laughed but I kinda meant that.

"Now, I felt happiness because, well, besides all of that, I still like the two and I always liked to see Candy. She always made me smile when I wouldn't… and she was my favorite student because she was the one who made Daniel stop doing pranks. She was an AMAZING writer too. But, there was one thing that annoyed their friends and _most_ of us teachers. Those two were OBVIOUSLY, obviously, crushing BIG time on each other. But what annoyed us was that they were oblivious to it! Man that made us crazy! Though, back then I wasn't teaching to freshmens. I taught them in their senior year, but I met them the year before, back then they were already starting to like the other." He said and then looked at his watch. He looked up and smirked a bit.

"Well, seems like we still have some more minutes so how about I give you another one-page journal?" he said smiling at our groans. He looked at me. "Danny, back to your seat." He said and pointed to it. I got up and walked over there. Mr. Locklear kept smirking and as soon as I sat down, he spoke. "The journal will only be for guys so all girls thank Cathy, and guys, you better hope you don't have girlfriends in this class." He said and Chris, Levin, and I turned quickly to him. Why'd Levin turn? Oh wait, never mind, he'll probably ask Wendy out in some weeks or months when he actually gets the courage. Chris and I are the only ones that have their girlfriends in this class so it really should concern both of us more.

"You three have girlfriends here?" Mr. L asked. Levin shook his head. "I don't, Danny and Chris _do_." He said smirking, probably hoping something funny/entertaining for him was going to happen to us.

"Well, here's the journal for you guys: What qualities do you look for in a girl?" he said and I knew that this would either be easy… or hard.

**Cathy's POV**

Danny and Chris sunk into their desks not looking at Sam or me while a bunch of people were 'Ohhh!' towards them like when someone gets burned, verbally. Wendy and Levin were smirking though. Sam crossed her arms when neither started to write something. "What's wrong guys? Can't think of anything?" she said getting mad at Chris. 'He better show her what he's going to write… Hey Danny's not writing anything either yet!' I thought and looked at Danny crossing my arms too. "Yeah, because I've heard that it's a good thing to tell someone what you may like of them or another person." I said to them, though mainly Danny. They were sinking lower and lower to their seats and we were practically on top of them.

Mr. L chuckled though we four didn't pay attention to him. "You two better write something down, _fast_."

**Normal POV**

Levin thought of something to save the two… _kinda_. He took out a glove and put it on.

"If you two don't write something, I'm gonna have to control you for you to do it and that will cause _everything_ you would want in a girl to be written down." He said his eyes mischievous, and that, scared them. "Uh…" they said trying to decide but he didn't care. "Too late." Levin said and the glove glowed green and blue, then his eyes changed black. As soon as they did, Danny and Chris got their pens and started writing fast enough to make their hands look like blurs. They were done in three seconds and then, the glowing stopped and his eyes went back to normal. "Get it while you can." was the only thing Levin said. Cathy and Sam grabbed their notebooks and put it as far away from the boys as they could while not letting them grab it back. Mr. L spoke up while they read/ kept it away from them.

"Levin, where did you get that? I'm no genius but I know that's dangerous." He said serious. Levin only smiled. "I know, that's what it _can_ be, not what it will. It's not like I'm going to sell it. And as where I got it, I made it. I was bored in science this morning when Mr. Fusster was doing a lecture on plants. Luckily it was only for that period, tomorrow we're going to study about mechanisms." He said simply while Mr. L gawked and couldn't quite believe it, though everyone had gotten used to him being smart because of the kind of comments he said in certain classes so they didn't question if he really did make it in one period. Levin turned back to the four and chuckled.

Danny and Chris's faces were completely red and they still looked terrified while Sam and Cathy looked at the paper with many emotions, though the ones that stood out most were: shocked, happiness, and a bit mad. Though they were speechless. Levin checked their emotions and burst out laughing even though no one questioned him why. The two read the last line and smiled, then returned it back to them. "You're safe…barely." They said simultaneously. Then the bell rang for lunch and everyone gave their journal(s) to their teacher.

**Cathy's POV**

If Danny hadn't put that last line, I would've _killed_ him.

"Hey, weren't the lists of who was going to be in cheerleading and the football team going to come out today?" asked Wendy turning to us. "Yeah, but we already know you guys made it." answered Chris. "Oh no." she said looking down. We stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" asked Levin walking closer to her. She looked at us.

"Well… you could say that one of the things this school is known for is its cliques." She said and everyone except Wendy and I grunted. "Okay, I'm confused. What are cliques?" I asked. Wendy looked at me as if I was in my alien form. "You like don't know what they are?! That's like crazy!" she exclaimed and Sam explained it to me for five minutes until I got it. "Oh." Was all I said after, but then I turned to Wendy. "What's the big deal about it then?" I asked she looked at me confused. "What's the big deal?" she repeated "The big deal is that you, me, and Sam are cheerleaders, Danny and Levin are in the football team and Chris like isn't in anything! We have to like be in cliques!"she shouted.

"Not really." Danny said calmly. We looked at him waiting for him to explain. "Emily **(his sis from Reunion is also his sis here)** told me that if I had a girlfriend and we were in different things, the cliques wouldn't matter because I could be with her. The same goes with girls." He said with his arms crossed, but then smirked. "And you two aren't dating anyone." He said to Wendy and Levin who immediately flushed. Levin opened his mouth and kept it like that for a few seconds then talked. "How about we just go to lunch and see what happens?" we nodded and walked to the cafeteria.

After we got our lunches we went outside and saw that there were cheerleaders in one table and football players in another, everyone else was seating in different tables. 'I'm pretty sure Danny and Levin are lucky the other sports haven't started because then they would have trouble choosing where to sit.' I thought and saw a table in which no one was sitting on. "There's a free one gu-" I was saying but a girl from the cheer squad cut me.

"Hey like girls! Over here if you didn't like see! All cheerleaders sit like here!" she said and I remembered she was the cheer captain. Wendy looked at me. "Do I like sound like that?" she asked and I stifled a laugh. "Yup." I said and walked to our captain along with Sam and Wendy behind us, though I saw Chris going to the table to sit kinda glumly. 'I hope he sees that we are going to sit with him, that or he doesn't want to get the table for us.' I thought. "Sorry Ally. We're going to like sit with our like boyfriends." Sam said imitating her voice. 'She REALLY doesn't care if she gets kicked out of team does she?' We turned to the guys and saw that some football players from senior year were walking towards them. "Hey Danny, Levin, C'mon guys, the table's over here. Whatcha' doing standing up?" one of them said.

"_I'm_ going to sit with my girlfriend." Danny said and walked towards me. Levin gave him a look that could kill and Wendy seemed nervous as to what she was going to do. "And you Levin/Wendy?" the cheer captain and football player said at the same time. "Uh…"was the only thing that came out of their mouths. I sighed and walked over to them, put them close to me so they could hear me whisper, and spoke. "Either you two pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend or you'll have to sit separated, you choose." Then, I walked back to Danny and Sam.

**Levin's POV**

I sighed and got Wendy's tray without telling her anything and gave it to Cathy, then gave mine to Danny and mouth to them, 'I think I'll regret this' and then walked back to Wendy and took her to one of the trees that was at the side of the school where it was quieter. I immediately began to think of what to say and opened my mouth but nothing came out and I felt like I was blushing, badly. "Uh… um… um…" was all I could say. I heard my conscious but it sounded like… Stephan? '_Hey what's up with you?! Shape up, bro! Just ask her! They're just questions. Remember what you told Danny in summer. '__It makes me happy, because I'll know if she likes me or not, and I wouldn't have to be thinking about it any longer.' That's what you told him when he asked how you would feel about telling Wendy you like her. Where's that now?_' the voice in my head said and I knew it was right. 'I need to know if she would even want to go with this.' I thought and looked directly at Wendy.

"Look,… we don't have to pretend, but just so you know… I would love it if you really _did _want to be my girlfriend an-" I was saying but two pairs of arms cut me. 'WENDY'S HUGGING ME!' My mind screamed and I hugged back after a few seconds when I got control of my body back, but she pulled away later. "Of course! I would totally like love to be your girlfriend! And for real too." She said and I smiled. **(me: more like grinned like an idiot. Levin: Hey! My POV!)**

**Cathy's POV**

I saw the two walking back to us hand in hand. 'Yay!!' I thought and smiled. We'd already sat down in the table. They sat down next to us and got their trays, smiling more to themselves than to anyone else. I looked over to other tables and saw that… we were being glared at by many people.

"Hey Danny? Why are people glaring at us?" I asked him, confused. The five looked at me, then to the sides, then back at me.

"Well, there's two theories that I have. 1) because you guys are cheerleaders so that would be why the girls are glaring and Danny is the quarterback along with Levin so that could be why the guys are. 2) …they're jealous." Chris said and I was confused even more. "How ar-" I started to say but Danny cut me by kissing me, then he let go. "Oh." I said giggling.

**---Later, walking towards their last period **

We'd gotten used to walking back to Mr. L's class after lunch, but when we got there he told us to go to the auditorium and that, that's where he would be whenever Mr. C wouldn't be here from now on. "I have a bad feeling about this." said Levin when we were walking there. "Why?" I asked.

"Because, why would we need to go to the auditorium for _health_ class?" he countered. "Maybe Mr. Cruyfford called and wants us to do something there." I suggested. "Like what? Make us sing?" said Danny when we entered it. "No." I heard from the side of us. Ms. Whitfield was standing there and she was holding a clipboard, though she then smirked when she looked at Levin. "and _yes_. Most of you will sing. Others that can't and don't have potential _whatsoever_, will write songs. If there's someone that can't do either, they'll play an instrument." She said and walked towards the platform to get a mic while other students started to seat down on the chairs. Levin was glaring at her and I quickly jumped to grab him from his collar because he started to go after her.

"Guys, help!" I squeaked while Levin kept going and was pretty much dragging me with him. "Levin! Stop!" I told him and he turned to me, though clearly mad. "No! She's going to destroy my high school years, and if I don't get my hands on her she will! Now let me go!" he pretty much ordered and started again trying to push me of him, but by this time the others caught up. "Stop already!" Danny exclaimed to him when he was in front of him. Levin was puffing and breathing heavily. "She… always… ruins… _everything_. Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip her to _tiny_ shreds." He said dangerously to him. Wendy stepped in front of Danny. "Because we'll make sure it doesn't happen. Right guys…?" Wendy said to him determined but then got nervous when she talked to us.

I decided to be the one to talk for them. "Yes. We will. And Levin, *sigh* I've told you many times, - his faced hardened probably remembering- she can't help it. If you weren't as close as a friend as you are now to me, I would love to do the same… and you know it." I said smirking. No! Stop smirking!

Levin growled and walked to one of the chairs, then slumped his body on it. The other looked at me strangely because I was probably still smirking. "You'll probably see what annoys him so much." I said and walked over too. We waited for Isabella to speak and when she did, she automatically got everyone's attention.

"Okay, students. Now I know that you're wondering why we're here and when your actual teacher will get here. Well, as for your teacher, he'll come tomorrow or some days close by. As of why you're here, I talked to him and he agreed that you should all at least be in a better mood than if you had been doing writing for two weeks. Mainly because of the project. –she smirked at Levin and he slumped to his seat more- and what we're going to do to keep you all in a good mood is… singing, playing instruments, and writing… songs." She stopped to see everyone's reactions. Mostly everyone was excited and some looked nervous.

"I'll have two classes for singing and I can tell _everyone_ can sing so don't tell me you can't." she said and did I mention she can check if we can sing or have an ability, also how much of it, to do anything having to do with music? Though, is she sure _Danny_ can sing? I mean, I love him but… you guys have heard him sing, right?

"The first will be for… Normals. That meaning that, you would sing normally, not AMAZING like a worldwide celebrity so don't get disappointed if you're in that class because it would take a lot to be in the other one. Now, the second will be more advanced like I said… and you'll sing more. I think that I know most would like to be in it, but it is _very_ difficult. And not only would you need to sing great to be in it but also know at least two languages. Would you guys like a demonstration? I already know that there are three persons who already have the ability to be advanced." She said and many people cheered. 'Okay, I remember that she had told me once when I met her that she told me that Levin and I could sing great, but who else can but that's a human? The advanced class that she would give would only be for the ones that are _naturals_.' I thought and shrugged. Isabella was smiling at everyone's reaction and turned to us. "Could you two get up here?" she asked nicely to Levin and I but Levin answered… rudely. "No! I would NEV-" he was saying and would've shouted if I hadn't covered his mouth and made him stand up and walk with me towards the stage.

She handed us a piece of paper and looked at me gratefully. She also gave Levin a guitar and put her mic on a stand by another that also had two chairs. Then, we sat down on them and music started to play, though I'm guessing he still needed to play the guitar. I looked at lyrics and smiled. 'I wonder how many lyrics they'll understand.' I thought and took a breath in.

**(Okay, so I know that not everyone understands this language but there are also English lyrics and I'll translate some of the other songs that they'll sing if they're not in this language, but only the ones that I would like for you guys to actually know what the lyrics mean. [P.S The song is**Primavera Anticipada by**Laura Pausini ft. James Blunt****)**

_Cathy-Por sentado no doy  
nada de lo que soy  
ni el latido más mínimo, ahora no – _Everyone was shocked at how well I was singing and I could easily tell. Though, I could also tell no one (I think…) understood what I just sang. They'll understand what Levin's going to say anyway. Wait, is that person recording this on their cell phone?I totally wanted to laugh at everyone's faces when they heard Levin singing. They were all like 'Wah?...' and 'Oh my God!' On the brighter side, Levin seemed less mad and seemed to also like their reactions.we got ready to sing together, or at least something close to that._Both-Ahahah lo sé  
Cathy-eres mi horizonte mi amanecer  
Levin-ahahah la prueba que  
Both-demuestra lo que puedes hacer_

Levin- It's the air that I breathe  
it's my fall at your feet  
it is my song  
I sing when you are gone –

Cathy-En esta primavera anticipada  
que aumenta así  
lo bueno dentro de mi –

Cathy-Porque

Levin-All my hopes and my fears,

_Cathy-my hopes, my fears  
Levin-in this moment are clear  
you are the one _

_Cathy-the one  
Levin- my moon, my stars, my sun_

Cathy-Es esta, primavera anticipada  
me gusta así, si, me hace volver a vivir

Both- Ahahah lo sé  
eres mi horizonte mi amanecer  
Cathy-ahahah la prueba que  
demuestra lo que puedes hacer

Flores, mosaico de… colores, ahahah  
errores, cicatrizan hoy

_Both-mejor en mí  
Cathy-ahahah  
Sin duda serás tú el artífice  
Both-en esta primavera que ya, _

_Levin-llegó, _

_Cathy-llegó  
Levin-ahora _

_Both- ahahah ah  
la siento a mí alrededor_

By the time we'd finished singing, everyone was clapping and cheering but also saying things like 'great!' and 'awesome!'. We just went back to our seats and were complimented by everyone.

Isabella got back up and got her mic from where she'd put it on my stand and turned back to us. "Thank you Cathy and Levin for showing them what the advanced class would have to be like. I'm sure that all of you are wondering who is the other person that will join them, right? Well, she'll also sing a song but it'll be completely in Spanish, okay? Just hear her voice and I'm sure you'll know that it's pretty good. Wendy, can you get up here?" she sai- Wait! WHAT?! Since when does Wendy even know another language?! Let along be able to sing it!

Everyone looked at her with unbelieving faces. Hers was like a 'Um, me? Why?' type of face. She, hesitantly at first, got up and went to her though clearly showing that she was nervous… and shocked. Well, who wouldn't? No one knew she knew Spanish.

"Um… what song?" Wendy asked Isabella when she was next to her. Isabella smiled and handed her a different piece of paper. I saw Wendy reading through it quickly then looked up. "This song has like nothing to do with me." She said and I spoke while I walked towards the stage but I only stood in the front, "It doesn't have to. We just need to hear how you sound." I said and she nodded. Music started to play and she sang.

**(This song Manos Al Aire by Nelly Furtado and it really doesn't have anything to do with Wendy but it does have to do with someone else. ****You guys could just read what's not in italics.)**

_Tú, que pierdes el control  
hablando en alta voz  
Hieres mi corazón - _'O.M.G. … SHE'S A FREAKING GREAT SINGER!!!!!!!!! She's like AMAZING!' I thought as I felt my mouth drop. Out of the corner of my eye that everyone's, especially Levin's, dropped too._  
__Yo, tratando de escuchar  
No me puedo explicar  
Qué extraña sensación.__Tú no me quieres entender - _Okay, here she's showing an attitude to the song, and pretty well, too._  
__Y me mandas a callar diciéndome  
No me debo sorprender  
Porque así es la realidad  
De nuestro amor_ okay by now she's dancing more to the song and that so made us dance too! Yay!_  
Pongo mis manos, manos al aire  
Sólo me importa amarte  
En cuerpo y alma como era ayer – _'Oh wait… I think I know why Isabella asked her to sing this song… *sigh*… _Alen_…'

Y yo,  
No tengo armas para enfrentarte -

Tú, que perdiste el control  
Te dejaste llevar  
Por la inseguridad  
Yo que te he visto crecer  
Me puedo imaginar  
Que todo cambiará~ah

Hoy, aunque todo siga igual  
Y me mandes a callar diciéndome  
Que tienes que dominar  
O será el final  
Y yo no puedo así

No tengo armas, para enfrentarte  
Pongo mis manos, manos al aire~eh~eh  
Sólo me importa amarte  
En cuerpo y alma como era aye~eh~er

_No tengo armas para enfrentarte  
Pongo mis manos, manos al aire~eh  
Sólo, me importa amarte~eh  
En cuerpo y alma como era aye~eh~eh~eh~yer_

_Como era ayer…_

Everyone was clapping a lot here too. How could they not? She was great! Levin was cheering the loudest of all and I couldn't help but laugh at how happy (and goofy) he looked. He made Wendy smiled, though. She walked back to us and smiled at Levin who couldn't be quiet of how great she was. Isabella had taken back her mic and shushed us. "Okay, well, everyone else will be in the normal classes or play instruments." She announced but then most of them started to yell, "Another, another!" and she sighed though then she looked at her watch and then us us. 'Yay!' I thought and grabbed Levin without letting him say anything about it, mainly because he would object.

**(This song is Looking for Paradise by Alejandro Sanz & Alicia Keys)**

_Cathy- Yeah,_

_Okay,_

_Everybody say oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Both- nanananeh _

_Cathy- oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Both- nanana _

_Cathy-oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Both- nananala Cathy-eh _

_Cathy-oh oh oh oh oh oh nanana_

_Levin- Ladies first_

Cathy- Driving in a fast car  
Trying to get somewhere  
Don´t know where I´m going  
But i gotta get there

Levin- A veces me siento perdido  
Inquieto, solo y confundido  
Entonces me ato a las estrellas  
Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas

Cathy- I'm singing for somebody like you  
Sorta like me, baby  
Levin- Yo canto para alguien como tú  
Pon la oreja, nena  
Cathy- Oh oh oh oh oh oh

_Both-nanana eh_

_Cathy-oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Levin-nana_Did Danny just get jealous of what Levin said? Well, of the last word, anyway, but did he?_  
Cathy- I'm singing for somebody like you  
Both - What about you_

Estoy buscando ese momento  
La música, que cuando llega  
Me llena con su sentimiento  
Con sentimiento, vida llena

Cathy -Walking down the sideway  
Looking for innocence  
Trying to find my way  
Trying to make some sense

Levin- Yo canto para alguien como tú  
Sólo como tú, baby –

Cathy- I'm singing for someone  
Someone like you  
Levin- Tú, dime a quién le cantas  
Both- 'Cause there's something about you there  
Cathy- Speaks to my heart  
Speaks to my soul

Levin-I'm singing for someone  
Sorta like you  
Cathy- Yo canto para alguien  
Someone like you, someone like me  
Levin- Sólo como tú, oh, my sister  
Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar  
Both- Looking for paradise  
Cathy-Oh oh oh oh oh oh

_Levin- nanana _

_Cathy-oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Levin- nananana_

Levin- A ese corazón herido  
La música le da sentido  
Te damos con la voz tus alas  
Le damos a tus pies camino

Cathy- Oh is anybody out there  
Feel like I feel  
Trying to find a better way  
Both- So we can heal

Cathy- I'm singing for somebody like you  
Sorta like me baby  
Levin-Yo canto para alguien como tú  
Sólo como tú  
Cathy-What about you?  
Yo canto para ti  
Cathy- I'm singing for someone  
Levin- Yo canto para alguien  
Both- 'Cause there's something about you there  
Cathy-Speaks to my heart

_(Levin- speaks to my heart)  
Cathy- Speaks to my soul_

Levin- I'm singing for someone  
Cathy-I'm singing  
Levin -Sorta like you  
Cathy- Yo canto para alguien  
Someone like you, someone like me  
Levin-Sólo como tú,

_Both- oh, my sister  
Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar  
Looking for paradise _

_Cathy- oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Both- nanana _

_Cathy-oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Looking for paradise_

_Both- nanana eh _

_Cathy-oh oh oh oh oh oh nanana_

_Cathy-Looking for paradise_

Both- Looking for paradise...

Then, there was someone speaking in the P.A. "Sorry to interrupt students but we have a last minute announcement to make. Today, an hour after school, there will be track tryouts for those of you that are interested and Cheerleader, you all have practice out in the field, too.-Sam grunted- Have a good day." The voice said and then the bell rang but we knew we had to wait for Isabella to let us out.

"Okay now, remember, whenever your teacher isn't here for your class or he has to leave, you're going to come here, understood?" she asked and we all said, "Yes". "Good, you all can go now and thanks to the three of you for helping me." She said to us before leaving, too. I turned to the others.

"C'mon guys, we need to finish our homework before coming back. Wendy, do you want to come with us?" I asked her knowing that the only one that I would have to deal with about that would be Chris and possibly Sam. Chris was giving me a 'NO!' look. He already finished his homework and I'm sure he wants to use the supercomputer. "Is that okay with all, too?" she asked the others. "Yeah." Danny and Levin said. 'Sure." Sam said and Chris was sighed. "Fine." He said. "Yay!" me and Wendy said and started towards the door.

**Danny's POV**

"Hey Chris, are you going to try out for track? It's something you can do without getting hurt unless you trip." I said to him following Cathy with the rest. "No thanks, I'll only go to watch." He said.

**Me with an empty box of cookies on the side: So how do you guys like it? I'm going to put the try out in the next chapter even though I was going to put it here, but I thought that I would take too long to finish it. **

**Levin: You're mean.**

**Me: Why? Because you have a girlfriend and I made you sing reluctantly? **

**Levin: Yes and no. You are because of those things but also because YOU FINISHED THE BOX OF COOKIES!**

**Me with a sheepish grin: hehe… right…. Though you also ate like half!**

**Levin: Yeah bu-**

***brother comes in* Brother: Hey do you guys now where the box of cookies is? I barely bought it this morning.**

**Me and Levin hiding the box behind us: Uh… no….**

**Both whispering: Please review!**


	6. Tryout,Enemy,Friends,Project,More Songs

**Brother: Okay, you owe me $15 for the cookies.**

**Me: Dang *pays $15***

**Brother: Oh and get your things ready, we're going out of town.**

**Me: 'Kay.**

**---Day's later**

**Me: I'm back!**

**Levin: Finally! Two things, did you write the chapter and why's my brother here?**

**Stephan: Hiya.**

**Me: Uh… I don't own anything except my OC's *runs***

**Levin: Get back here!**

* * *

We got to my house and Wendy seemed nervous about it, that, or the plants. "They won't bite." I told her and she laughed a bit. Though then I heard Danny mumble, "Just knock you unconscious and get you dizzy." Which luckily, Wendy didn't hear.

We got in the clubhouse which now looked a bit different in its regular form than when we were in middle school. It was now as wide as when it was powered and had more stuff. We'd put a flat screen TV with HD and a mini fridge (Levin, Danny, and, surprisingly, Chris _really_ wanted one in here) by the sofa. Danny and Levin also got a punching bag for occasional use. There was still a computer but now Sam had a laptop instead. She just kept it here. Other than that, not much changed.

"Cool, place." Wendy said walking in. "Really?" Danny, Sam, Chris, and I asked, very surprised. 'Really?' I thought. She turned to us. "Yeah, it's pretty roomy and there are places to sit and a TV, with a fridge." she said. "Well, it is a clubhouse. Now, you four should finish your homework. We only have fifty minutes before we have to go back to the school." Levin said and we (except Chris) grunted. I went over to the couch and sat by it on the floor while I took out my work. Danny went to sit by me and Sam sat on the couch on the opposite side.

"Did you already finish, Levin?" Wendy asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, I could help you, if you like." he said but before she could answer, Grandpa came in and I could tell he was supposed to say something that Wendy shouldn't hear. He was surprised when he saw her, then he turned to us and everybody except Wendy pointed to me at the same time. "Traitors," I said to them then I turned to Grandpa. "Can't Wendy be here? We need to go back to school in less than an hour and Wendy has to go back, too." I said and then Wendy spoke, "If it's a bother, I could go." she said but Grandpa smiled. "No, it's okay. I was just surprised, mainly because of seeing you here after all that's gone in these past years between you all. But, I was just coming to tell you all something since I saw that you all had come back." he said and smiled/grinned to Levin. **(Levin: *running after me* You just hate me, don't you?! Me: * still running* No, I just like to make you a bit miserable. Stephan: Me too, now shush!)**

"Stephan's coming." he said simply and I knew that's all it took. I quickly covered my ears. "WHAAAAAAT?!" Levin screamed. 'I think I felt the ground shake.' I thought. I also heard him start to curse under his breath. (In Mariline's language) Wendy was really confused by all of this, though and I stood up. "Stephan is Levin's younger brother." I said and she seemed to get it but then became confused again. "What's so bad about that?" she asked. Levin sighed. "For one, he's the one responsible for Ms. Whitfield coming _and_ he planned our project. Remember when I said 'Next time I visit him, I'm going to make him wish I didn't go?' Well, I'm going to make him which he didn't come!" he exclaimed to us four who were there when he had said it. I sighed. "Levin, you are getting way to mad today." I said and the others nodded.

"How was he responsible for those things? Besides, he's your little brother; they're supposed to be annoying." Wendy said, pointing that out. **(Though apparently it's the opposite in the real world.)** Grandpa chuckled. "Oh and… he's staying for the school year. –I covered Levin's mouth- Though he is going to be living here until you get a home. But… there is one thing he _isn't_ happy about." he said smirking and I think Levin thought of what it could be because I felt him smirk through my hand so I moved it. "Kimberly?" he asked. Grandpa chuckled. "Yup. She's too stubborn for him and you two know how stubborn Stephan is, they're supposed to get here on Monday. He _really_ didn't want her to come, though." he said and left the clubhouse. I heard Danny and Levin laughing. "I kinda feel bad for Stephan then." Danny said and Levin nodded. "Well, at least we'll get to see them again." I said and Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to miss him, even if it took me around three months." Sam said and Chris grunted. "I do… but I don't." he said and I guess that, for him, thinking of Stephan makes him remember of things that happened in summer.

"Um… what are you guys like talking about?" Wendy asked pretty confused. "Kimberly is Stephan's…" I said but I didn't know how to continue. "You'll see when they get here." Levin answered. "Okay. And do you know what like grade level they're going to be in?" Wendy asked. 'Oh yeah. They are a year younger, but smart.' I thought. "In ours, probably. I think Stephan is as smart as Danny when it comes to school so he should be fine and Kim… I guess she'll be with us, too. She has studied a lot since she was young and I guess she could be a freshman if she wanted." Levin answered. Then Wendy asked a question, I didn't like.

"Does Kimberly also have an older sister?" she asked.

I walked towards the punching bag and I started punching it, _hard_ and _fast_. I tried to block out things and I focused on the bag. That was my way to calm down when I was mad, and it helped.

**Danny's POV**

"Yeah, she does. And if you haven't figured, Cathy and her are _not_ good friends." I said and I heard Cathy say, "Friends? Since when were we friends?!" "They… didn't get off to a good start." Levin said and Wendy looked surprised.

"_Cathy_ and someone didn't get of to a good start? That only happens if the other person does something like really bad, doesn't it?" she said and I smirked. "Yeah, it does. Let me point out what she did. Oh and her name's Ashley, by the way." I said and she frowned at the last part.

"1) She interrupted our meal… or meals in Levin's case.

2) Got him by the collar forcefully

3) Was mean to him, later her.

4) and though she hates this one… Ashley called her a _blondie_ and _threw_ pudding at her _clothes_." I said and smirked at the memory of the two fighting. I looked over to Levin and he was, too. "So what happened?" Wendy asked and Cathy walked back. "We got into a physical fight, okay? Now, we have got to work on our homework or we'll have to stay up longer during the night." she said and we did start with that ending the conversation. Levin helped us occasionally; he helped Wendy more, though.

**Later-**

Sam and Chris came with me and Cathy to the try outs. Levin and Wendy took his truck so we wouldn't be too crowded in my car. Right now we were just talking about what we thought the try outs would be like and other things. Cathy and Sam had already gotten some things from the school to put their uniform in or clothes to change and other stuff but they didn't bring it to practice. They just brought the kind of clothes that were worn on the try outs. We asked if we could watch their practice while the try outs took place and they said they guessed we could. (Yes!)

When we arrived to the school's parking lot, we saw there were some people around, mostly guys. We also quickly found Wendy and Levin. (Well… they found us) When we walked towards the track field, we saw that there were already some girls practicing with other cheerleaders so Sam, Cathy, and Wendy jogged over to them and said that they would try to look at how we did. We walked towards some coaches that were seating by the bleachers.

"Hey coach! Where do we sign up?" I asked when we reached the one that was mainly going to choose the runners. He was looking over some papers when I said that. He looked up and seemed a bit confused. "You two are already in football." he said. "So?" Levin and I asked. "Don't you think that things will get too busy for you? I mean, I know you can make it, but what about your studies?" he asked and Levin smirked. "You know I don't need to study, right?" he said and I just grinned. "Hey, I can manage. I have two geniuses for best friends." I said. "Well, will you two be ready for next week? We'll run a lot and we have our first game next week." he said serious. We nodded. "Yeah, we're going to be in all of the sports the school has so you might want to get used to it." I said and he just sighed and gave us each a sheet. He then looked over to Chris.

"Are you going to try out?" he asked. Chris shook his head. "No, I'm just here to watch and support them." he explained. I turned toward the girls and saw that each were in three different groups, but they were standing on the track past the 100 meter mark, probably because we're going to try out for the 100 meter first. Cathy was on the right group by the bleachers, Wendy on the left group by the field, and Sam in the middle, right on the track. It looks like they're going to be lifted or somethin' because it looks like the other girls are goin' to lift 'em.

Coach blew his whistle and ordered for the freshmen group to get on the track which only has six places. Some guys got to some places, forcefully, so I had to get on the sixth and Levin got on the first. No one got on the fourth, though. Chris stood on it, though so he could get a better view. (To see us and probably Sam) I saw some guys playing on the field with a football but I know they're not on the team. (Mainly 'cuz they suck) They were trying to kick the ball and there were also some other guys that were playing with a hacky sack behind the cheerleaders (badly which was bad for them since they're next to the girls) and there was some others playing with a soccer ball on the bleachers trying to kick it correctly, but what caught my attention is that they were all are _very_ close to the cheerleaders, more than they should.

"Okay guys, this is what you'll have to do to be on the team. We are only going to choose five guys and five girls from the freshmen group, if you didn't know. Our other coach is at the end of the 100 meters and will count your time, okay?" Coach said and blew a whistle. Immediately, we started running but then I saw what I was afraid of. The girls were already being lifted and were some several feet above ground, especially Sam, but the football that the guys were using was going towards Wendy, behind her so no one saw it. The ones with the hacky sack hit it pretty badly and it went directly towards Sam and fast. Cathy wasn't safe, either; the soccer ball was going to hit here on the back of her head.

"CATHY/SAM/WENDY!!" Levin, Chris, and I shouted. Levin and I ran as fast as we could towards our girlfriends before they hit the ground but I saw Chris started running, too. And he _caught up_ to _us_. I didn't really care at the moment, though. We passed the coach and the 100 meter mark but we kept running and I extended my arms, jumped, and barely caught Cathy when I reached her. I started to pant, catching my breath. "Are you okay?" I asked setting her down carefully. She looked scared for a bit, then relaxed. "Yeah, but that was scary and my head hurts a bit, besides, I've been in worse situations and you know it. Oh my gosh! Did the others catch them too?" she said and we looked for them. Levin and Wendy were like us, he'd set her down and he was asking her if she was fine. I looked over where I'd seen Sam and was glad that I saw her fine. Chris was carrying her, bridal style, and she was holding onto him, practically for life. We jogged over to them.

"Sam, are you okay?!" asked Cathy quickly. Sam nodded and Chris set her down but she still held to his shoulder. Levin and Wendy also walked over and the cheerleaders all came. "Guys, are you like okay?" one asked them. "Peachy." Sam said mad and walked away. Chris went to follow her.

**Cathy's POV**

I turned to the girls. "What happened? You guys were the ones that were supposed to have held her even better than the others were going to hold us." I said to them. Our captain scoffed and I remembered that she was in Sam's group but I noticed that since we got here, Sam and she haven't been getting along. "Yeah, we like holded her but she probably didn't like balance well enough." she said in a 'I like don't care, 'Kay?' voice and I got mad. "1) 'Holded' isn't a word. 2) That's impossible, FYI! Sam is the best person at having balance in anything better than anyone I know. And if she was still here, you would probably have regretted saying that by now." I said and walked back to Danny. "Yeah, like I care" I heard her say. "Let's go look for her." I said to Danny and he nodded, I looked over at Levin and Wendy. They nodded, too.

"Practice isn't like over." Our captain said in a demanding-ish tone and I looked back to her. "And Sam isn't here." I replied.

We looked around for her and we saw that she was sitting with Chris on one of the further sides of the bleachers. They were just talking.

**Chris's POV (Wow, barely my second time doing his)**

"Sam, if you hate cheerleading so much, just quit!" I exclaimed to her because she was getting me frustrating by repeating the same thing, 'I hate cheerleading!'. "I would quit, Chris, believe me, I would, but there are two reasons why I won't!" she exclaimed back. "Which are?" I asked calming down. "Well, Cathy's really happy that the three of us are _in the squad_. *she shudders* I may hate to be in it but I don't want to disappoint her either." she said sighing and laying down on my left shoulder. I put my left hand on her shoulder and sighed too. "Sam,… Cathy is your best friend and she knows how much you don't and never liked cheerleading, she won't mind if you quit." I told her and she sighed again. "I know but… she'd be happier if I stayed. And… I feel like I'm losing her." she said quietly and I moved towards her to face her. "What do you mean? I asked but before she could answer, I heard the others coming.

"Sam! Are you like okay, you actually seemed like… _scared_." Wendy said but quickly hid behind Levin when she said the last word, probably starting to have a fear of Sam and it was probably growing. Sam just sighed one more time.

"I'm fine. And I won't hurt you because of that." Sam said and Wendy calmed down a bit. She continued, "I was scared, I'll admit. Though I'm pretty sure I can still be 1000 feet of ground and be fine, okay?" she said to mostly everyone but Wendy, the last part. "How's that possible?" Cathy asked, confused. "Well, I guess that now, falling from distances where I can see where I fall frightens me a bit but I don't mind being high up." Sam said shrugging. **(Me: That's possible. I have a friend that has that. Stephan: *cough* you *cough* *gets hit in the back of his head*)**

"Oh dude, we need to check up with coach to see if we're on the team." Danny said to Levin and he nodded but they turned to me, smirking. 'Oh no.' I thought. Cathy, Sam, and Wendy smiled at me, too. "And you are so coming with us Mr. 'I-passed-Levin-and-Danny-before-crossing-the-finish-line.'" Cathy said and grabbed me from my left arm. Sam grabbed me from my other arm and I tried to pull away. "I didn't pass them! I-I… I…." said but couldn't think of anything. "And the other reason is because I'll be able to cheer for you." Sam said smiling, with her smile, I gave up and walked willingly. 'Well, at least if I am on the team, I can be closer to her than if I was on the bleachers.' I thought.

**Cathy's POV**

When we walked towards where the coach was, he seemed to be looking for something and he was ignoring what other people were trying to tell him or ask him. He also seemed to be getting more frustrated by the second so we were hoping he would listen to us. "Um, hey coach!" Danny exclaimed to him and, surprisingly, he immediately turned. "Oh! There you three are! I was looking for you boys." he said and I could see a smirk was wanting to come out of Danny and Levin's mouth.

"Well, we're here, and so's Chris." Danny said pointing to Chris, now smirking. The coach was then grinning like crazy and Chris was getting nervous.

"You three are definitely in the Track team! And Chris, if you want to be, you'll be the team's captain." Coach sa- 'Wait, what?!' I thought. Everyone that was in our hearing range turned to the coach with their mouths open. "WHAT?!" most people shouted out. Then there were people, that had tried out and some that still haven't, running or jogging over to where we were trying to reason with the coach but he silenced them.

"I'm still going to be looking at everyone else, but I'll only change my mind for who's going to be captain for two things: If he doesn't want to be leader and… if someone else breaks the school and the national record." he said walking of. Everyone was stunned then but Chris broke the silence. "I did WHAT?!?!" he screamed and run after the coach. "Coach!"

We just followed him.

**----By the bleachers**

Mark was standing by the side of the bleachers, envying that even the nerd was getting more popular than him. There was also someone else there but he didn't see… _her_. He would soon know her, though because she was walking towards him. She has black hair with blue, cold eyes and was wearing a blue tank top under a white hooded jacket with some jeans and blue tennis shoes. When she got to him, she tapped his back, which startled him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" he asked rudely. She just smiled.

"I know how you can embarrass Levin pretty badly and you're going to want to do that even more after right now when you two race and you lose." She said and that's when Mark got interested, though a little mad too. "Okay, first, how'd you know I was going to race him today? And what makes you think I'm going to lose?" he asked and she smirked. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out, pretty boy." she said but continued, "Do you still want to know?" Mark nodded, nonetheless. She leaned in to him and whispered some things into his ear. When she finished, she pulled back and saw that he was smirking. "Are you serious? THAT will make him break?" he said in a way that he couldn't believe it because it was too funny. She nodded. "It'll make him _break _and_ be as vulnerable as a baby_."

"Who are you, anyway? I haven't seen you around here." Mark said crossing his arms. The girl smirked.

"Call me Ashley."

**-----Some time later**

When we were walking of to the parking lot, Mark came walking towards us, smirking. "Hey Levin! Are you ready for the race? It's been some time. You should have already been able to build a car, _genius_." he said though the last word was said like if it was acid. "About time, Mark." Levin said smirking. He pulled his right sleeve back and I saw a watch. He pressed on the top and then his truck came to us. Then Levin pressed it twice more and it turned into an orange race car that looked like it could beat anything it faced. Mark just got pretty mad.

**----Next day in Mr. Locklear's class (Sorry, I don't know what to do for the race but Levin one in the first five seconds)**

"Okay guys, now get your stuff together. You only have 10 minutes before the bell. By the way Chris, I heard that you're the new captain for the track team and you broke the record." Mr. L said leaning back on his desk, since he was standing in the front. Chris sunk into his chair while getting some glares.

"Yeah, he did." Danny said smirking. "Uh, hey Chris, who are your parents?" Mr. L asked really curious and Chris sat up in his chair. "Well, I'm sure that if you know Cathy's parents, you know mine. My mom's name was Alexandra Denis though now of course, she has a different last name now. My dad's name is Bryan Bradley. Why?" he asked. Mr. L smirked/smiled. "Because you are just like your dad, yet you also look a bit like your mom, and Bryan had been the only person to have indigo hair in this school, too. But I don't know if you knew, but your dad held the track record and he also broke it by accident." he said and Chris was surprised but I did hear him mutter, "I wonder how much I don't know about them."

"Oh and I spoke to Mr. Cruyfford today. He told me that today you guys that are going to his class are going to do the project he had told you." Mr. L said grinning. The only one that groaned was Levin though he already knows what it is. "You know, Levin?" Mr. Locklear asked. Levin nodded and said, "Well, _Ms._ _Whitfield_ said something that told me what it was, not the exact thing, though." Levin said but he hated to call her Ms. Whitfield and it was clearly shown. Mr. L kept grinning. "Well, then you know what you guys will go through for the next two weeks." he said and Levin's eyes shot up. "Two WEEKS?!?!" he exclaimed then groaned and put his head on his desk. "Great." he said sarcastically. Mr. Locklear just chuckled and the bell rang.

"Levin can you please tell us now?" I asked as we walked towards the cafeteria. He just groaned again and shook his head but then sighed. "You'll know later, okay?" he said and I just sighed. When we got outside, there were not only the occasional football players and cheerleaders trying to get us to sit with them but now people on the track team were trying to get Chris, Levin, and Danny to sit with them, too. "We're never going to sit with you guys!!!" Danny shouted but then calmed down and I spoke. "Because we just want to sit with each other, our friends." I said and they left us alone, a bit, after that.

**------In Mr. Cruyfford's class**

I felt like it was the first day of school again when we walked in the classroom and sat in our seats. I guess that happens when you don't go to a classroom for a while. Nothing really changed, though. Our teacher was sitting in his desk and Isabella was by his side with the box she had last time in her hands. When everyone was in and had sat down, he spoke.

"Hello class, I'm finally back as you can see and we can get started on your project. Now, I need one person from each group to get one of these balls." he said getting a metallic looking ball from the box. Levin grunted and put his head in his desk though when Wendy stood up to get one, he got her wrist and lifted his head. "Don't go. And you two, too." Levin said to her then me and Danny. "Why?" Wendy and I asked. He sighed. "I… need to fix something on two of them for Cathy and me to use." he said. "You made them?" most of us asked. And he nodded. "What could be wrong to them for you two to not be like able to like use them?" Wendy asked. Danny laughed and we turned to him. He stopped laughing then and looked somewhere else.

"Hey guys, you need one of thi-" Mr. Cruyfford was saying but Isabella interrupted him. "Oh no, it's just that Levin needs to fix two… I told him a while back that they weren't fine." she lied though to everyone else it seemed like they believed her but Wendy was believing something what Levin told her. Isabella gave him the only two left and I saw that he pressed a few things on one and a pink knob came out. It had a screen on top of it and it had numbers in percent. On the left side of the knob, there was an H and on the other side, an A. In the screen there was 100% and the knob was completely turned to the H side. He then turned the orb around and I saw that it was the same except the knob looked blue. The percent was the same but then Levin put turned the knob to 50% in between the H and the A. He turned to Wendy. "Here, can you hold it while I fix the other one?" he asked her and she nodded taking it. He grabbed the other one and did the same except he left the blue 100% to the H and the pink side 50% in between. He then turned to us. "This one if for you two." he said and gave it to me. He then looked back at our teacher and sighed. "Done." he said bluntly, though really not wanting to do whatever we were going to do.

"Okay, now, I'll let Ms. Whitfield explain what these are and what we're going to use them for." he said then turned to her but she smirked. "Actually, Levin is a better explainer when it comes to his inventions." she said to him but he just said, "I made them a while ago. I think you would be better." Mr. Cruyfford then frowned and said sternly, "Levin, explain to the class or I'll drop your grade." That got him. He stood up and walked to the front of the class then sighed.

"Okay, well, you see, these orbs were made for anyonw… that can't have babies. I'm sure that you all know that there is such a thing, so this are made for them but the thing is that… what these orbs form into look, feel, and talk like actual beings, like they're _human_." Levin was saying but he was getting more and more nervous. Probably for three things, one so they can get the clear message about why they were made but I'm sure that he doesn't want to give any information about _how_ he made them and _where_. But also that they're for aliens, too not just humans.

"Though, I don't know why we're doing this." he said looking pretty nervous to Mr. Cruyfford. He sighed and spoke. "Well, to put it short, you all need responsibility for when you're older and that's why you all will be doing this but I still need for Levin to explain how th-." but he got interrupted. "So what you're saying is that we're going to be parents?" a guy said and he nodded but then many people started asking different questions at the same time. "SILENCE!" Mr. Cruyford shouted and they got quiet. "You all will see and I already spoke to every one parent and guardian (in my and Levin's case) that each of you have. I got their permission and they all think that this is a good idea." he said. 'Grandpa doesn't mind?' I thought though then I thought of something else. "Danny." I whispered to him and he turned to look at me. I mouth to him one word and that's all it took for him to laugh. Levin, Wendy, Sam, Chris and some others looked at us and I mouth to Sam, Chris, and Levin the same thing I did to Danny. 'Commander'

And they also started laughing though Levin was laughing slightly after a while though he then mouth to me, 'We're doomed' and I nodded laughing. **(Oh and I don't know if that project is/was done in health class, I just guessed so I'm not sure)**

"Okay, so can you explain?" Mr. Cruyfford asked him. He sighed. "Can't Isab- Ms. Whitfield do it? I, uh, may have forgotten." Levin replied. "*cough* photographic memory *cough*" she… said, I think. "Fine, okay. Now, all of you need to do is get one strand of hair but don't lose it or mix it with another. Okay, then twist the top part of it, and there's only one way that you can twist it so you shouldn't confuse yourself on where it is." he said and got mine and Danny's for demonstration. He opened the top and spoke. "Now just put the two hairs inside and close it but not yet. Also, it doesn't matter if your hair is dyed, it'll still work, so don't give that excuse. And the thing about these orbs is that the baby that is formed has a 99.5% probability of being _just_ like it would be the actual one, if it was actually yours." he said and sat down, also giving it back to us. I guess he was hoping that our teacher would now take back his job. "Any questions?" Mr. Cruyfford said and one girl raised her hand. "Yeah, I have one. My cousin and her husband can't have babies, so where could we buy one of these? They don't want to do adoption but it's because they're _really_ afraid that the people there and the child wouldn't like them." she said and Levin thought for a moment.

"Well, they're not really sold _here _and that's the thing. But… *sigh* I guess I could see if I can get one for them." he said looking down at the desk rubbing the back of his head. 'I wonder if the Commander will allow it. He never liked the idea about humans using alien technology ever since Mark got the phone and almost started the war. But Levin likes to do good things for others, probably why he got chosen in the first place.' I thought. "Thanks though how much do they cost?" she asked and he raised his head though this time, I could tell he didn't know the answer to that.

"I… don't know. I wasn't the one that put the price." he said a bit sheepishly. "Do you know about how much?" Mario asked. **(The one from the last chapter)** "Well, around…" Levin was saying but we then heard another voice. "One thousand five hundred twenty–five dollars and 25 cents plus tax." a voice I was pretty familiar with said. We all turned our heads towards the door to see a smirking, sandy blonde and sapphire blue eyed face. "Stephan!" I said and went to hug him. He was still wearing a blue button-up shirt that matched his eyes and that was buttoned all the way up except for the first button but instead of gray slacks, he had black cargo pants and black converse on. His hair just seemed a bit messier than usual and slightly longer than in the summer. "What are you doing here today? Grandpa said you and Kim were coming on Monday." I said and Levin stood up. "Yeah, on _Monday, _like until three more days." he said and Stephan just kept smirking but before he could answer, Mr. Cruyfford spoke up.

"Um, young man, who are you and why are you here?" he asked. Stephan took out his schedule and gave it to him. "I'm here to learn." he said which got a few laughs and Mr. Cruyfford to sigh. " But my name's Stephan Kenny Smith." he said and I saw Danny stood up smirking, too. "So Stephan, where's Kimberly?" he said and Stephan started to glare at him. "Here!" I heard someone else say and then I saw her come into the room. She still had her raven black hair in a ponytail but it had a few pink highlights in the top of her head and others in her ponytail. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a cute panda on it under a short jean jacket and she still had a pink skirt on though she was wearing black sandals. "I just couldn't find the room because Stephan left me behind." she said glaring at him. "You say I left you behind, I say you were too slow." he said and that got him a hit on his shoulder from her. "Ow! You hit hard!" he said to her and they started bickering. Levin looked at Mr. Cruyfford. "Since they're going to be here for the rest of the year, you may want to get used to it." he said laughing and went back to sit down. Danny and I followed him.

"Um, Miss, could I see your schedule and know your name?" our teacher said giving Stephan back his. She handed it to him and said, "Kimberly… Smith." she said and went to sit in the only unoccupied table which was close to ours. I turned to her. "Why is it that they also gave you my… second last name?" I asked. She shrugged. "Though, it was either that, or… not waiting the next few years for you know what to happen." she said. "Well, I don't mind." I said giving her a smile to get her mind of things. Stephan sat in the same table as her and then Mr. Cruyfford spoke. "Um, you two won't be able to do the project because we don't have enough supplies." Stephan smiled and said, "Yeah, I rather have her cousin have it." he said and took out another of the balls from his pocket. He then stood up and gave it to the girl that had asked about it. She looked a bit surprised. "Re-really? You don't mind giving it to me for her?" she said not being able to believe it. Stephan turned to Levin. "Hey, bro, it's fine right?" he said and Levin nodded. "Yeah, totally. Just tell your cousin how it works." he said seriously to her. She nodded with a thankful smile. "Thanks! She'll be super happy!" she said.

"You three are siblings?" Mr. Cruyfford asked. They shook their heads. "Stephan and I are brothers but Kimberly isn't part of our family,… yet." Levin said but the last word was meant for only us to hear. Wendy gave him a confused look and he just smiled.

"You'll probably know later." He said and then Stephan smirked. "You must be the girl that Le- oof!" he was saying but then got elbowed by Danny. "Okay, guys, now that we're al set, ready to be parents?" Mr. Cruyfford said with a bit of tone. 'Does he have to be dramatic about it?' I thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Levin said, "It's possible to also get twins, triplets and such so don't be surprised if that happens." We nodded and got our strands ready. When some people started to put them in, we heard some crying and I saw that the babies were as small as actual babies when they're born but they were cleaner and they were wearing cute pajamas, though each were different colors. I looked at Danny and he smiled at me. Sam and Chris got twins **(For two reasons)** and Levin and Wendy had a small baby girl. We both put in our hair and then there was a light that blinded us for a second, when the light faded, there was a small baby girl where the orb had been. I immediately got it and held it, feeling like it needed me for some reason. 'Mother's instincts?' I thought. Mr. Cruyfford passed every pair a piece of paper and Danny got it. On it, we had to put the name of our baby, gender, and who the parents are. Though then I noticed something, our baby wasn't crying like all the others. She was sleeping peacefully and I could tell she was sleeping because her chest was going up and down. She's so cute!

"What do you want to name her?" I asked Danny who was smiling at her, not taking his eyes from her even a split second. He answered, but didn't look away. "I'm not sure. What would you like?" he said and I could tell that he really wanted to carry her. I smiled and moved her towards him. That's when he looked up and I just kept smiling. "Carry your daughter, Danny." I said… and, I liked the feeling of when I said that. **(The story is rated T now, by the way)** He took her without a word. Just by looking at him, I could tell he loved her and he didn't care if she wasn't a human, he was still his… and mine!

"How about… Elizabeth? With a z." I suggested. He looked up to me. "Elizabeth, Eli, Zabethy." he said already giving her names from that one. "You like it?!" I exclaimed but not loud enough to wake her. What surprised me is that all the other babies were already quiet, if not awake, but not making too much noise. 'Well, they are barely born'

"I _love_ it." he said looking at her. He put a hand to her cheek and caressed it gently. I looked towards Levin and Wendy though I saw that Stephan was on Levin's side and Kim was on his side. Their baby girl was sleeping and Wendy was carrying her. "Did you guys already choose a name for her?" I whispered to them. Levin nodded. "Alyson." he said smiling. I looked over to Sam and Chris. Sam was carrying one twin and Chris was carrying the other one. "Hey guys did you already choose a name for the two?" I asked. They nodded. "Yeah, a boy and a girl. Sam and Chris." She said and before I could say that, that was cool but redundant, Chris spoke, "Samuel is our little boy and our little girl is Christine." "Oh." I said. Levin, Wendy, Sam, and Chris looked at our girl that was still being carried by Danny and who was still looking at just her. "We named her Elizabeth, with a z." I said and then Danny said, "But I'm going to call her Eli, Elizabeth, Bethy, Zabethy, and Zabeth if she likes, though I'll ask her when she's older." he said still smiling. "Heh, Daniel, Catherine, and now Elizabeth." Levin said to us.

Then Mr. Cruyfford spoke, "I need for all of you to fill in what's in the paper, then give it to me, after that, take your stuff and the babies to the auditorium where you'll all be with Ms. Whitfield for the rest of the period. I need to finish some things and before you ask, you'll only be parents for two weeks so… don't get too attached those of you who do seem like it. And they're going to grow up till five years old." he said but I felt like he meant most of it to Danny and me. "Though, the one that I gave you for your cousin should grow like for a normal lifetime." Stephan told the girl and she nodded before giving her stuff to Mario who was her partner, then she got their baby from him. Danny gave me Elizabeth and he wrote all of the information then got his and my stuff. Although, when he gave her to me, I noticed something about her pajamas that I hadn't. It looked like the MBC suit but only red and pink. When I looked over to the other ones, they looked like regular pajamas with only one color. 'Huh, wonder why.'

"Oh and before I forget, you'll all have an excuse from P.E. for these two weeks but you still need to do your homework for the other classes and about who takes care of the baby when, you'll have to decide that because they're going to act, _exactly_ like they're human and real. So remember to feed them and take very special care of them. But if you're in an extracurricular activity, well, you also need to figure that out." Mr. Cruyfford said and we all got out of the room. Levin looked over at Stephan.

"So, when did you guys get here?" he asked my still unanswered question. "Around an hour ago. We put our stuff over at your house an-" Kimberly was saying but Danny stopped walking and interrupted her. "Wait! Levin the orbs have a price, right? Well, aren't you supposed to get money for each one, like the ones that are sold?" Danny asked and that's when Levin seemed to get where he was getting at. "Dude… I can't believe I hadn't thought of that!" he exclaimed. "Oh yeah! Six million were sold in the first three months." Stephan said. "So… I should have by now… more than four and a half million." Levin said. "Well, that sorts out the money problem for the house." Chris said. "Who wants to go help me look for a house?" he said, especially looking at Wendy. "Yes, I'll go with you… and so will Alyson." She added.

When we got to the auditorium, Isabella walked over to us. "Ca- Oh! They're so cute!" she said. "Thank you." we all said. Then she looked at me. "Um, Cathy, I'd set a space backstage where there's pillows and everything for the babies to sleep but I need all of them to go to sleep." she said and I think she could tell I wasn't really following. "Could you sing a song to them?" she asked. "Oh! Yeah." I nodded. We walked towards the chairs and we set our stuff down. Sam, Chris, Danny, and I were going to sit on a row in front of Levin, Wendy, Stephan, and Kimberly so it would be easier to talk to all of us at once. They sat down and I saw Kim was carrying little Samuel. When I walked up to the stage, Isabella gave me a smirk; 'I wonder what song she'd planned.'

"Well, you already know the song… just warn Stephan and Levin." she said and I felt a smirk on my face, too. 'Ha, if I sing this song, the two are _so_ going to fall asleep.' I thought and nodded, but then I said, "Can Sam sing with me? It may be even better but my voice will be heard more, if you like." I said and she nodded, then handed me a paper that has the lyrics. I walked over to them and said, "Um, Wendy, don't give Alyson to Levin while I sing the song and no one give a baby to Stephan either." I said smiling. The two looked at each other then me. "What's the song?" they asked getting worried. "You'll see." I said and then looked over to Sam. "Hey Sam, can you sing with me? My voice'll be heard more, if you like and you'll mostly sing some back up parts." I said hopefully and I knew she was hesitating but I pouted. She just sighed and walked back up to the stage with me. 'Yay!' I thought. Then music started playing and I wanted to laugh at Stephan and Levin's faces. Though, I could see they were already getting tired, but they still managed a 'We'll get back at you for this later' face towards me. I did see something else, too. Elizabeth started waking up! She's supposed to stay asleep with the music, not wake up! Oh well, maybe she'll fall asleep.

_Cathy- _

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too_

All of the babies looked like they were getting tired but Alyson was asleep as soon I started singing. She's so cute! Though, Elizabeth was smiling up at her daddy, not tired. I gave Sam a signal to tell her to sing the next part with me.

Both-

'_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Cathy - Till tomorrow, _

_Both - I'll be holding you tight  
Cathy – _

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me…_

Aaaand… Levin and Stephan are officially asleep! Levin had his head on Wendy's shoulder and Stephan fell asleep on Kim's. (Which she was loving because she could take a bunch of pictures of him to later digitize and put on the intergalactic internet) Danny turned Elizabeth around so she could see me. Her eyes were a blue/green color and Danny was smiling, a lot.

Wonder if you ever see me (Sam - see me)  
And I wonder if you know I'm there (Sam - am I there, am I)  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?

Both –

_I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
Cathy – _

_So I wait for the day (Sam - wait for the day)  
And the courage to say how much _

_Both - I love you _

_Cathy - Oh, Yes I do!_

**Normal POV**

When Cathy sang, it was difficult to tell if she was singing towards Elizabeth or Danny because that's what it seemed, like she was singing _especially_ for one of them.

Both –

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Cathy - Till tomorrow (Sam – till tomorrow) I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

Okay, now Cathy gave Sam a look that told her not to sing this part and that she would do it. Sam nodded

(Cathy - Corazón)  
Sam - I can't stop dreaming of you  
(Cathy - No puedo dejar de pensar en ti)  
Sam - I can't stop dreaming  
(Cathy - Cómo te necesito)  
Sam - I can't stop dreaming of you  
(Cathy - Mi amor, cómo te extraño)

Cathy –

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you…  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!_

Now, that part of the song did look like it was meant for Danny. He was smiling pretty widely and was holding Eli in his arms but it seemed like she wasn't going to sleep any time soon, she actually seemed a bit hyper!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow (Sam – till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly (Sam - dreaming)

Sam - Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
Cathy –

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

**(Selena Quintanilla's Dreaming of You and it's a great song and she's a great singer! May she rest in peace.)**

**Cathy's POV**

Once I ended the song, I saw all of the babies except one soundly asleep. Wanna guess who? Elizabeth.

"Hi, Elizabeth. What are you doing up?" I asked when I walked over to the guys. Wendy went to take Alyson and Kim and Chris took the twins backstage. Elizabeth was smiling up at me, her eyes shining. "What color do you think her eyes will be? Your dad had green eyes and I have green eyes but it looks like there's a possibility for her to get blue." Danny said. "I don't know but I do wonder what her hair will look like."

"Alyson will *yawn* probably have blonde." Levin said getting up. Wendy and the rest also came back. "Why? Your natural hair is like brown." Wendy said and Levin pointed to a snoring Stephan, "but my half brother doesn't, though, he got it from my step dad so I'm not sure but it's possible because you also have it." he said but before she could ask about that, I spoke, "Hey do you know why Eli looks so hyper?" I asked. He smirked while rubbing his eyes. "She's YOUR daughter. I'm pretty sure it shouldn't be surprising if she has a _rhapsody_ personality." he said and Isabella walked towards us.

"She didn't fall asleep?" she asked and I shook my head. "She'd already been asleep, she woke up and she probably has as much energy as I do after a nap." I said smiling. "Next week when she's five, remind me not to give her a chocolate bar, only a piece of it." Danny said smiling at her, who was smiling back at him. Isabella walked back up to the stage and grabbed a microphone. "Okay, now, on Monday Mr. Cruyfford and I will check on the babies to see how they are and we're going to do that every time you guys go to this class, or technically health class. That's how you guys will get 75% of this semester's grade so please take care of them. Oh and I'm also going to be grading you guys here when you sing songs." she said and looked through a list she had. "Okay, first I need for Levin and Wendy to each sing a song and then everyone else will sing one, except Danny and Cathy unless their baby falls asleep." Isabella said and I saw Stephan start to wake up.

"Did I hear that Levin was going to *long yawn* sing?" he asked and we nodded. Levin grunted and got up, then walked to the stage. "Just sing a song that you heard before something happened but that it did lately. You all will have to do the same." She said to us and gave him the microphone. He seemed to think about it then snapped his fingers. He walked over to the device thingy that played the music and put in a song. When the music started, he looked back at us and smiled/smirked.

_Me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar,_ ------------------------ _**I wake up in the morning to see you pass by,**_  
_y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia..._ ------------------------- _**and have you in my mind for the rest of the day…**_  
_Que vida, la mia... _-------------------------------------------------------- _**that life, that's mine…**_  
_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,_ ------------------------ _**I still don't know your name and your already proprietor of me. **_  
_y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa..._ --------------------------- _**and I spend all day imagining your laugh…**_  
_Que vida, la mia..._ -------------------------------------------------------- _**that life, that's mine…**_

'Is this before he became Wendy's boyfriend? Huh, probably.' I turned around to Wendy and she looked like she was thinking about that, too. Though, he was looking at her.

_No sé que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_ ------------ _**I don't know what to do, to be the air that's around you.**_  
_y acaricia tu piel..._ --------------------------------------------------------- _**and touches your skin… **_

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocert_e, ------------------------- _**I only want to talk, I only want to know you,**_  
_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte_ ------------------------- _**give me some of your time to convince you**_  
_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_ -------- _**I only want to be your friend, and I'm dying to go out with you,**_

'Yup. That's definitely for Wendy' I thought and when I looked back again I could see she was smiling up at him.  
_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_ ------------------------------- _**give one sign, just one look,**_  
_si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada_, ---------------------- _**if you're by my side, nothing will matter to me,**_  
_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_ -------------------- _**I already want to be between your arms, and I'm dying to**_  
_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti_... ----------------------------------- _**try your lips, red, full of you…**_  
_Solo dime que si..._ ---------------------------------------------------------- _**just tell me yes…**_

'I don't think they've kissed yet so that part doesn't really count for what Isabella asked.' Wendy was getting a small blush on her cheeks, though.

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_ ---------------------------- _**I stay up at night to think of you,**_  
_y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,_ ------------------------- _**and if I sleep, I only dream with having your loving touch for me,  
**__Que vida, la mia..._ ----------------------------------------------------------- _**that life, that's mine…  
**__Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,_ ---------------------------------- _**I have all this love and it's only for you,**_  
_y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,_ ---------------------------- _**and I'm only satisfied with looking at you one more day,**_  
_Que vida, la mia..._ ----------------------------------------------------------- _**that life, that's mine…**_

_No sé que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_ ---------------- _**I don't know what to do, to be the air that's around you,**_  
_y acaricia tu piel..._ ----------------------------------------------------------- _**and touches your skin…**_

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_ ---------------------------- _**I only want to talk, I only want to know you,**_  
_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte_ --------------------------- _**give me some of your time to convince you  
**__Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_ ------------ _**I only want to be your friend, and I'm dying to go out with you,**_  
_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_ --------------------------------- _**give one sign, just one look,**_  
_si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_ ------------------------- _**if you're by my side, nothing will matter to me,**_  
_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_ ----------------------- _**I already want to be between your arms, and I'm dying to**_  
_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._ -------------------------------------- _**try your lips, red, full of you…**_  
_Solo dime que si..._ ------------------------------------------------------------ _**just tell me yes…**_

_(Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte_, --------------------------- _(I only want to talk, I only want to know you,_  
_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte)_ --------------------------- _give me some of your time to convince you)_  
_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_ ------------ _**only want to be your friend, and I'm dying to go out with you,**_  
_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_ ---------------------------------- _**give one sign, just one look,**_  
_(si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada),_ ----------------------- _(if you're by my side, nothing will matter to me),_  
_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_ ----------------------- _**I already want to be between your arms, and I'm dying to**_  
_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._ -------------------------------------- _**try your lips, red, full of you…**_  
_Solo dime que si...._ ------------------------------------------------------------ _**just tell me yes…**_

**(I told you guys I would find translation! And the song is Que Vida La Mia by Reik)**

After the song ended, most clapped and cheered. He gave the microphone to Isabella and she said, "Okay, now Wendy, your turn." And she stood up after Levin got back. "Levin, I didn't know you were such a good singer!" exclaimed Kim. "Thanks… _Stephan's_ better." Levin replied and Stephan gave him a stern 'Don't!' look. When music started, we looked back up to the stage to see Wendy ready to sing.

_I got my sight set on you _

_and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will, _

_never be tamed  
I knew you were something special,  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

I've got a way of knowing,

_when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you _

_in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection _

_when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being a Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me

_tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being a Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again!!_

I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breath  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being a Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can't rest till then  
Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again (To see you again)_

Woh woh I  
I can't wait to see you again

**(See You Again by Miley Cyrus) **

She finished the song and walked back to us. "Wow! You're actually great too!" Stephan said, kinda shocked. "Uh, like thanks, I guess." Wendy said.

Later, almost everyone sang and I was pretty surprised at how well Chris sang. Not that I didn't think he couldn't sing, but he did surprise me. The only thing I didn't like was that when it was almost Stephan's turn, later Kimberly's, the bell rang. Though, the bell awoke the baby's so everyone rushed to attend them except Danny and me because Elizabeth never went to sleep.

**----Later at Cathy's house**

Danny gave Sam, Chris, and the twins a lift to Chris's house after Sam had called her parents for permission if she could stay over at his house so they could take care of the babies and also once Chris had asked if she could've stayed over. Then, Danny drove me home and he called on his phone on the way if he could stay over at my house after I'd used my V-com to ask Grandpa. Danny had to tell his parents several times that Levin, Stephan, Kimberly, and possibly Wendy would also be there to let him go, though.

When Danny parked his car in front of my house, I was carrying Elizabeth and he got our stuff. Almost immediately, Grandpa came out of the house and ran over to see his great granddaughter. I was actually getting a bit jealous of all the attention he was giving her!

Though, all in all, today's been a pretty good day so far.

"Cathy, don't forget to do your homework!" Grandpa called behind me. 'Never mind.'

* * *

**Me: *stops running* Okay, so he's here because he's in the story now, if you hadn't seen yet!**

**Levin: Whyyyyyy?!**

**Stephan: 'Cuz she likes me, too!**

**Me: And you were suppose to come back in later chapters but I decided to put you and Kim now. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. And I'm sorry I keep taking so long to update! Oh and I'll be working on Reunion now, which by the way reminds me, Do you guys like Reunion more? It almost has as many reviews as this one and there are more favorites and alerts than this one.**

**Levin and Stephan: But still, please review!**


	7. Saturday Morning

*sigh* Saturday. No school, no work in the garden, no Levin since he ended up going to Wendy's, (ha! You should've seen his face when she told him! Priceless!) and no Stephan and Kimberly because they're looking for different houses for Levin to look at later. It was just Danny, Grandpa, and I taking care of Elizabeth. She went to sleep a few hours after we got home and while we'd finished our homework she'd gotten pretty sleepy. Danny said she probably got his habit of getting extremely tired while doing school work. Grandpa said that she could sleep on my room with me, and Danny could sleep in the room next to mine. (we have six rooms at my house) The good thing was that she didn't wake up during the night.

Right now we were just feeding her and trying to decide what we were going to be doing later but we still hadn't eaten. "Hey, how about we call Sam and Chris to see what they're going to do? They might want help with the twins." I said while holding Eli and Danny nodded. "Sure." he said and took out his cell phone. Grandpa looked at us and said, "You know, you just told me that they had twins but not their names." I smiled. "Just think of their parents' names. You don't mind if we go out, right Grandpa?" I asked and he shook his head no. Danny flipped his phone and walked over to the door to open it, letting us see that the four were already there.

"Hi guys." I said walking over to them. The twins were in a twin stroller with a bunch of bright colors. 'I remember that Sam said once her mom used to use it for her twin brothers when they were younger…' "Hi, do you guys want to go to the park or the gazebo to eat?" Sam asked holding… Sam. 'I'll just call him Sammie' I thought. "Gazebo." Danny and I said. 'Hey, we're hungry!' Grandpa walked over to us and saw the twins. He laughed joyously and then we were of.

There was a restaurant a few blocks around the park that was one of our favorite places to go but there was a gazebo there in which there would always be someone or some people playing music or singing. It's on the left side of the park but the whole property of the restaurant is an acre. One-fourth of it is where all of the food and eating is taken care of. The rest of it is for playing or such. The restaurant's called Blaze & Bell. The place served almost every type of food from the world and many dishes were original. Great place to go on the weekends! It's also Levin's favorite restaurant but he hates that it's not a buffet.

"So guys, how'd the twins behave during the night?" Danny asked while putting Eli in a stroller. Grandpa had bought it when he was told about the project by our teacher. "They were fine, but they woke up a few times, Elizabeth?" Chris asked. "Great! Sound asleep." I answered.

Sometime later we got to the restaurant, got a table, and then ordered.

My V-com beeped and I opened it, making sure no one except my friends saw. Stephan's face popped up and I said, "What's up, Steph?" "We found a house but we're hungry. Can we go where you guys are?" Kim asked before Stephan could say something. I looked up and everyone nodded. "Sure, we're at the huge restaurant by the park." "'Kay." was her response, then the line ended.

"Hey Chris, when was the last time an alien attacked?" Sam said turning to him. He thought about it then said, "I think it was a few days ago, maybe a week or more."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we busted one. I'm gettin' kinda bored of that, and kinda rusty. What if one suddenly comes and we don't know what do to?" Danny said closes his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. "Be careful what you wish for Danny-Boy." I said and then felt a shake from coming from the ground. "Exactly!!" exclaimed Sam and Chris, already annoyed at him.

Chris took out the scanner while we looked around. "I'm getting some weird readings, coming from… the sky?!" He cried out and we looked up to see a giant bird with a body of about five feet width, ten feet tall, and its wings around twenty-eight or thirty feet long. It was screeching and making so much noise we had to cover our ears. Everyone around us was leaving the area, including the ones that were on the field side.

"It's definitely an alien!!!" Chris shouted, trying to be heard over the bird. I turned to Sam and we glanced at each other briefly then nodded.

"Chris, Cathy, get the kids out of here, QUICK!!! Danny and I will have to fight it and see if we can bust it!!" Sam shouted and I went to were Eli and the twins were, crying. "WHAT?!" exclaimed/shouted the guys. "Sam, it's plain daylight!!! Everyone will see us!!" Danny shouted to her and she nodded. "I know but there's no other way!! It's causing too much damage just being here!!!" she shouted and I looked around, noticing everyone's panic.

'Oh no, if the Commander finds out, we'll be in trouble!!' I thought feeling panic come into me. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh n-"

"What the heck is _that_?!" I heard someone shout and spun around to see Stephan and Kimberly standing in front of me looking up at the alien. Then I thought of something.

"An alien, please, please, please do me a favor and take care of the kids, _please_!!" I shouted pretty much pleading. They saw my urgency and immediately nodded. I gave them the kids in their strollers and then I turned back to my friends.

"I got another idea!! Chris, Sam, and I can wear the balaclavas Chris installed into our suits so we attack down here and Danny can attack from the sky using his new hover board!! How about it?!!" I asked/shouted to Sam and the others. They nodded. "Let's just be careful. The material of the masks isn't a resistant as our suits!!" Chris shouted but then we all smiled to each other.

"MBC, POWER UP!!!!" We yelled. We changed into our suits but the balaclava was on us except for Danny. Mine was cherry blossom pink, Sam's is a aureolin yellow, and Chris's is cyan, matching his suit. The three were the same style, no hole for the mouth, just a wide hole for the eyes. Danny's suit then made a helmet that looked like a HJC Symax 2 modular helmet but with a color of a nice and sweet candy apple. 'I'm still hungrwy…' I thought but focused on the busting. Then, Danny popped his hover board open, threw it at the air, and then jumped on it. Chris made it look just like his suit.

This should be fun.

* * *

**There'll be action in the next chapter.**


	8. Bust and Eat

Sam, Chris, and I ran towards the bird as quickly as possible, but Chris was ahead of us because of his speed. We were all already shooting at it to weaken it, but we were each hitting different sides. Sam got its left side -not counting the wing- but also the leg, Chris its middle, and I got the last part of our make-believe thirds of the bird but also not the other wing. Danny was the one that got both wings, and he was attacking its head.

From the corner of my eye, I could see people gaping at us and some at the bird. Some of their faces looked scared, others looked like this was the best moment of their lives, and some more were looking at us with hopeful eyes. The last ones made confused. 'What do they want us to do? Be their heroes? Well… by busting the alien we _are_ being heroes to them…' I thought but stopped those thoughts short when the bird started to shoot louder screeches everywhere. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, it looked like sound waves were coming out from its mouth. They looked like burnt orange rings that kept expanding. Everyone around us was covering their ears, and I was glad to see that Stephan and Kimberly had already left with the kids. I looked up, -even though it hurt more- but I had to see how Danny was doing. Thanks to his helmet, the noise wouldn't affect him.

He was shooting at the place where the wings met the body, but while one of the mahogany colored wing was attacking him like King Kong, the other was being injured. I'm guessing the reason for the louder screeching was coming from the pain we were causing it. Then, the head was Danny's target, and it was obvious that we had the upper hand. We kept weakening it, hoping that the civilians would leave, but they just stayed and watched. I grunted and turned toward Sam. "What do we do now?" I asked through our built in communicator from the mask. I got a reply some seconds later. "If they don't leave, we're going to have to vacuvate it here. They already saw our blasters, so they'll probably think of the vacuvator as the same thing. Chris, vacuvate it when Danny knocks it out. Danny, do that NOW!" Sam ordered, and Danny's blaster suddenly started firing huge balls or red hot energy. When three of those hit the bird's head, its eyes closed, its mouth stopped making noise, and his body started fall backwards.

"Help!!" we heard someone cry out. Our heads immediately turned to the voice which was of a young girl. She looked around five and pretty… defenseless, to say the least. She was looking up at the bird with frightened eyes, quivering hands, shaking legs, and like she wasn't going to be able to move out of the way. "DANNY!!" I yelled out, hoping he would be able to do something. Then, like magic, Danny's board flew straight at the girl, leaving a blood red streak behind. He obviously didn't know what was going on at first, but once he was a foot or two away from her, he opened up his arms and grabbed her. Fortunately, he got her right before the bird's neck or head could have, which came crashing to the ground a second later.

As soon as he set her down, - away from the alien- an orange beam vacuvated the alien and when we turned towards where it came from, nothing was there. There was a silence everywhere… and the crowds burst out with an uproar. "Let's get out of here now!" Sam ordered and we followed not a moment too soon. We somehow got past the crowd that had been behind us and got to the tunnels, straight to the pods. As soon as we got into them, I contacted Stephen.

"Don't worry, they're safe." was the first thing he said, referring to the kids. We nodded and they told us they were at the house they'd picked for Levin. We headed over there after they gave us the directions and then we waited for Levin to come. He'd said that he had to wait for Wendy to return to her house with Allyson, because her mom and she went to go get a seat for her so they could put it in Levin's car.

After about twenty minutes, they got here. Levin jumped out of the truck and went to open Wendy's door while she got Alyson. Then they walked to us, also looking at the house. "Looks good, how much?" Wendy asked turning to Stephan and Kimberly. While she started to talk to them, Levin went to us and took out a container from his pocket. "Somebody need a bird for their collection of Poyn Stopels?" he asked grinning. I laughed and hugged him. "So it was you!" I exclaimed but without attracting the other conversers. Chris took the container and put it away. "Yeah, I woulda stayed longer but Wendy's dad didn't know I'd gone. I had to take my 'kart' to it and then back. Luckily, I was able to make the trip in two minutes, while he was busy with something else. How come you had a little girl by you, Danny?" Levin asked and we turned to him.

"The bird was gonna squish her so I flew to 'er." He said. "How did you make your board go so quickly? I didn't give it that much speed." Chris said, looking curiously at Danny. I saw from the corner of my eye at Levin looking up at the sky. 'Think I found out who modified his board…' I thought and said, "Levin? Did you do something to it before you left to Wendy's last night?" I asked and he gave me his sheepish grin. "Not necessarily…" he said defensively. "Then?" Danny asked, worried about his board. I rolled my eyes and listened to Levin. "Well… how mad would you get if I told you that Alyson got her hands on it?…" he asked even more sheepishly. "WHAAAT?!" we all yelled and that got attention from the others.

"What happened?" Wendy asked setting Alyson by the other kids. "Nothing!" we all said quickly, obviously getting worried looks from them, except Steph who was more curious than worried. "We were just wondering how long the money would take to get here." I lied smoothly. 'Either I've spent too much time with Danny or I got it from Mom.' I thought, hiding my smile. Wendy looked a bit confused then, but nodding. "Like, okay." She said and went over to Alyson who smiled when she saw her.

"We haven't eaten, though," Levin continued. "Anyway, yeah, she got your board and messed around with it… she's smarter than I am." He said with his eyes bright and with proud of his daughter. We smiled at him, but then Chris got a sad face. "Great, I got outsmarted by a girl less than a year old…" he said and got a sadder face that Sam probably thought was the cutest pout ever. We laughed and Sam comforted him.

"Hey, M. K., you hungwy?" we heard Wendy say and we turned to her and Allyson. Allyson nodded, smiling. "How about we all go back to the restaurant?" offered Stephan and the four of us nodded. "Where were you?" Wendy asked, getting Alyson and we told her. After getting there, we all noticed the mess was cleaned up and everyone was eating but there were some talks about 'four mysterious heroes and someone else even more mysterious.' We all avoided it and ordered. We weren't talking until Wendy showed the menu to Alyson and she said, "What would you like?" Alyson pointed and Levin smiled. 'Wow, she's hecka smart!' I thought and smiled. "Okay what would you all like?" a waiter around his early twenties said coming up to us. He had a look that said this was being a great day so far.

We all told him and then I asked, "Hey, Wendy, don't you get surprised how smart Alyson turned out, at least at this age?" but she just smiled and shook her head. "Marylyn has a smart dad, and I have an uncle who was a wiz." "Maryl-" I started to ask but stopped, crossed my arms, and stared down at Levin. "Before you start, I chose Alyson. Wendy chose Marylyn." he defended. "Yeah, like, why? Is there, like, a problem?" she asked casually. I shook my head, relieved. 'Wendy can't know just yet…' I thought and looked from the corner of my eye at everyone. Levin and I met eyes and I knew he was thinking the same.

"Oh, is that why you called her M. K.?" Sam asked, remembering. Wendy nodded and said, "Yeah, I sometimes call her that, other times, Mary, Ally, A. K., Or both names, full." Danny smirked. "Mary Allyson." making it sound like 'Merry Alyson.' I smirked, too, and looked at him. "Nice name, D.J." I said and everyone grinned.

Later, we all went to our different houses, but Levin made a call to be able to get the money. He wanted to buy the house as soon as possible, mostly to get Stephan and Kimberly out of mine.

* * *

**Was that little action in the busting part?**

**Stephan: Yeah!!!**

**I'm sorry, I tried. Though I already started the next chap for Reunion and it'll be a SamXChris one. (Hopefully ya'll like it) I have a question:**

_**Should I rewrite this story or Not Such A Vacation? (Or both?)**_** I'll leave this and the other but rewrite it and post it as a separate story, if you all like. Some chapters would be turned into two or three and most of the grammar would be fixed. **

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so IHKF and I are doing a contest.

What would happen if there was a murder in the resort that the characters from MBC and DC are going to for one week only, but it was an alien the one that died?

The due date for this is July 19th.

Here are the rules:

Have fun

No same sex lemons

Tell us if you're entering.

Age of characters MUST BE AT LEAST 16 years old.

So, if you want to enter, just go ahead and tell us like it says in the rules. Also tell us if it's going to be a one-shot or a multi-chap. We're totally looking forward to reading these. ^^


End file.
